


Cafe Jupiter

by 1oooW0rds



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, jeyna, liper, malceyna, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1oooW0rds/pseuds/1oooW0rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU. To escape his hectic LA life, Jason Grace decided to drop everything and head up north to rainy Seattle. What he didn’t expect was a standoffish but refreshing Reyna Avila to keep things interesting. Between coy smiles, random Latin practice and heartfelt conversation, maybe the two will fall in love at a coffee shop. Pairings: Jeyna, Liper, Percabeth, slight Malcolm/Reyna</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Regular Day

"So, how do you like Seattle so far, Grace?" Jason looked up from the mug he was washing. Dakota smiled at his newest employee from his spot by the espresso machine. Dakota was the senior manager of Café Jupiter, dressed like an underpaid college student. His flannel shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the SQPR logo of the café on his t-shirt. Dakota wore loose jeans with dirty dark stains around the knees. He moved leisurely, running his fingers through his curly brown hair. He had huge sunglasses to hide the bags underneath his eyes and block the sun. They were the only way he could work during the day with his massive hangover. "It's not exactly sunny California."

"Yeah," Jason replied softly, "it's not exactly California." He sounded almost glad it wasn't like his home in LA. Compared to the huge busy city, Seattle was tiny, manageable. Jason looked down at his hands as he wiped the purple mug. There was a tinge of melancholy around the handsome young twenty-one year old. Dakota slapped his back, waking him up from whatever memories. Jason smiled, composing his reply. "I just needed a change of scenery. It was either Seattle or Portland." Dakota's animated face twisted at the sound of the Oregon city. "I guess I chose right?"

"Portland has more weirdoes than Seattle. Hard to believe, I know." Dakota murmured, straightening a few newspapers on the counter top as he looked at the café. Jason followed his gaze. Café Jupiter was a small out-of-place coffee shop. It catered to everyone from the hipster college art students down the street to the elderly group of men who play chess daily. It was a narrow two-story building on a bustling street. The door was a nondescript with a large window pane. The SQPR letters with a wreath of leaves surround it was painted on the glass in gold. Jason was a bit surprised by the outright Roman reference. Gwen, when asked during the interview days ago, explained it was a shout-out to the wonderful empire. Café Jupiter was an open space for debates and heated intellectual arguments. The first floor was a typical coffee shop layout with an oak wood counter for customers to sit and chat with the baristas. There are various tables positioned even and neatly. In one corner, armchairs were placed in a circle around the fireplace. A shelf of different board games sat in the corner for people to riffle through. The second floor was more spread out with large library-like tables. A huge bookshelf lined one side of the room with books stemming from children's picture books to complex philosophy texts. There were separate private rooms for large groups to rent out.

"Don't listen to this fool." The backdoor creaked open and Gwen backed in with her hands hold a huge sack of coffee beans. Jason quickly rescued her and the girl smiled back gratefully. Her blonde hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a few strands falling into her pretty face. There was a bit of coffee grinds stuck to her cheek as she greeted him with stunning green eyes. "The boss was really impressed by you, Jason. We've been searching for someone to replace Michael Varus." Dakota slide beside the girl, reaching out and tenderly wiping the grind off her face. She beamed sweetly at him before looking back. "Is it true you've worked at twelve coffee shops?"

"Probably, I've lost count." Jason replied as he placed the bag down, wiping his forehead with his forearm. Jason leaned against the coffee station, placing his hands against it unconsciously showing off his well-defined arms. He wore a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. He crossed dark jean clad legs, deep in thought. "I just needed a job after dropping out of school and coffee shops were always hiring in LA." Neither one pried into Jason's history. It was his business. Gwen was a creative writing student at the university up the road. She practically lives in Café Jupiter, either working the counter with her bright smile or glaring at her laptop in the break room. Dakota didn't attend college, working with a few of his old high school buddies, trying to start-up a brewing company.

"Excuse me," the trio turned to see a pretty college student at the cashier. Jason smiled bright at the girl and she blushed brightly, nearly as bright as her university red sweatshirt. Gwen and Dakota traded glances as Jason skillfully charms the girl with his friendliness and humor. They observed as the young man makes the complex drink while still chatting with the girl. "Thank you." She replied, sitting her to-go cup before leaving.

"What?" Jason asked, looking up and noticing his two coworkers giving him a look as he stuffed the napkin the girl casually left on the counter into his pocket. A number was smudged slightly but still legible.

"Damn he's smooth." Dakota half-whispered to Gwen who giggled. "Look Gwen, I can't work with him. He'll get all the girls." Gwen elbowed him, which he caught and pulled her into a tight hug. "Not that I would need them." Swooping in and kissing the girl on the cheek. Gwen's eyes softened and she patted Dakota's chest fondly before heading back. "Try converting those into tips, Casanova." Jason shook his head and sighed, inputting the receipts into the machine. It was the slow time of the day. There were only a few customers mingling around the shop. A trio of old men was playing chess and poker in the corner, laughing over their dark coffee. In the corner sat a panicked college student, furiously typing on his laptop, probably a paper due soon. "Well, I think you can handle the rest. I'm going to take my break." Dakota yawned as he arched his back, stretching his arms. Jason waved him away, already mastered using the espresso machine and cashier. The blond young man twirled his pen as he started working on the inventory list, taking stock of everything they may need.

The tingle of the bell above the door snapped Jason out of his calculations. He glanced up, expecting maybe a stuffy business man or a stressed-out college student. Standing at the door with her head bend down was a slender girl. She cradled a huge textbook, silently mouthing the words. The navy blue trench coat she wore hugged her form nicely. Her dark hair was tamed into a braid which fell over her left shoulder. There were tiny droplets from the sprinkling rain in her hair. A large purple scarf wrapped around her neck, warmly. She wore black leggings, outlining her legs quite nicely, tucked into brown leather boots. Jason continued watching her, waiting for the girl to order, but she stood there still engrossed in her book.

"Um, may I help you?" Jason asked. Snapping her head up, a deep shade of mocha brown eyes met Jason's blue ones. The handsome young man blinked, not expecting such a pretty face. She had striking features with high cheekbones and full kissable lips. The chilly air brought color to her fair cheeks. Bits of loose dark hair framed her face. She blinked at Jason like he was a ghost as she slowly closed her book. There was Latin writing on the cover, he noticed. "Would you like to order?" He asked nicely.

"Where's Dakota?" She asked instead, slowly approaching him. She wore a canvas messenger bag with more Latin written on the side.  _Aut vince, aut mori_ Jason read, watching as she tucked her book into the bag. "Gwen?" She continued, tucking her fingers into coat as she glanced around, checking if she really was in Café Jupiter.

"They're out back. I'm – Hey!" Jason shouted when the girl disregard him completely, wandering to the back, pushing through the clearly printed employee's only door. "You can't go back there!" He said, leaning over the counter and unconsciously stared at her swinging hips. "Fuck." Jason muttered, checking if things at the café were ok before hopping over the counter. He dashed through the door and down the hallway, passed the coffee bean roaster. "Hey!" Jason shouted as she was about to open the break room door.

"Quit shouting," she ordered, opening the door. "Good job, senior manager." She greeted Dakota sarcastically as she leaned casually against the break room door frame. Dakota was lying on the warn couch, his legs spilling over the edge with his head beside Gwen's lap. Gwen had her laptop out and headphones in. The two looked up. Gwen's face lit up at the sight of the girl while Dakota groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. "Nice to see you too."

"Miss, you seriously can't just barge in here." Jason warned, grabbing the strange girl's shoulder.

"Jason, wait!" Gwen started but didn't finish. The girl was quick, grabbing Jason's arm, elbowing him in the rib before bending it around and pressing him against the door frame. Jason grimaced but didn't shout out. He tried to slip his leg between hers but the girl was smart adding just enough pressure to stop him from moving. "Reyna let him go! He's new."

"I've noticed." She replied flatly before letting go. Jason pulled away roughly, glaring at the pretty but dangerous girl as he massaged his shoulder. She just arched her eyebrow at him before turning to Dakota. "You know what I want, Kota." She said, walking back out. Dakota nodded his head as he slowly got up. Jason stared at his co-workers like they were insane.

"Who? What? Huh?" He tried to sort out what exactly happened.

"That's Reyna Avila, a regular." Dakota explained as he sauntered towards the door, pushing Jason towards the door. Jason still couldn't understand how relax his friends were. He rubbed where Reyna elbowed him. It seriously hurts. He sat down at the stool, studying her as she walked to a certain table towards the back. Reyna paused at the oldsters' table. Jason expected her to, he didn't know; maybe flip their game or something dramatic. Instead, she quietly studied the black and white board, cradling her chin. One of the older men with a snowy white beard gestured to the board, allowing her to make his move. Reyna smiled, a soft one which surprised Jason, and happily moved the queen, declaring checkmate. His opponent stared at the board, wiping his glasses five times as the other whooped with joy. "She's kind of a big deal here." Dakota said as they watched her giggle and move to her seat. The table was beside the back window of the terrace and private garden of Café Jupiter.

"Then why wouldn't she let me make her drink?" Jason asked, still studying the dark-haired girl. She was peeling off her trench coat, revealing a white button-up blouse with a black belt, accenting her slender waist. Her purple scarf wrapped loosely around her neck. There was something regal about her like a queen. There were various textbooks spread out on the table as she pulled a well worn composition notebook and a tiny MP3 player out. She slipped the ear bud into her ear and sat down, twirling her pen in her fingers. "She's kind of stuck up."

"Jason," there was a protective tone to Dakota's voice. Jason looked up, a little shocked by the menacing tone of his manager. Dakota glowered at him with deep azure eyes. "Never judge a book by its cover. Reyna is a lot more complex than that. She may seem cold but," the young man trailed off, focusing on the drink. Jason thought of his friend's words, peeking at the girl. As Dakota moved to bring her drink, Jason quickly took it, grinning at Dakota's confused expression.

"Let me bring it. I promised not to offend her or something." He said, also grabbing a pastry from the glass container. "I'm intrigued by this book." Dakota's dark blue eyes followed Jason as he waved over to the table. Reyna was still engrossed in her books. She nibbled on her lower lip as she studied a piece of Latin. "Delivery for Reyna Avila." The girl looked up and Jason still wasn't ready for her powerful dark eyes. There was just a quality about then that drew him in, something quiet but intimidating. "I'm sorry about before." He apologized, setting the cup beside her paperwork.

"And you're trying to bribe me with pastries?" Reyna asked, lowering her reading glasses and pulling her headphone out. Jason could hear a catchy song playing. She rested her chin on her laced fingers as she studied him. "A little lame."

"Who said it's for you?" Jason quipped back, pulling the chair across from her out and sitting down. He popped a piece of the chocolate croissant into his mouth, moaning. "Chocolate." Reyna chuckled, a soft light sound which Jason couldn't help but smile at. She wrapped her slim fingers around the wide rim mug. Eying the blond young man in front of her, she took a slow sip, savoring the flavor as she closed her eyes. "What's so special about Dakota's brewing? I bet I could make a better cup of whatever you're drinking."

"I don't doubt that. Lupa always hires the best." Reyna answered, setting the cup down. "To state it clearly, I don't trust you." Jason blinked as the girl just dismissed him, looking down at her notes to finishing what she was writing. Jason felt off balanced. He's never met a girl like her, who would rather read than talk with a mildly attractive young man in front of her. Jason was persistent though, continued nibbling on his pastry. The books were thick, easily college-level reading. From upside down, Jason could make out a few Latin words. "Ok, since you're not leaving anytime soon, why don't you start your usual flirting routine?"

"What makes you think I have a routine?" Jason asked, finally regaining his wits. The beautiful girl gave him a look. Her dark eyes slowly slide up and down his body. He knew she was doing it on purpose but he still felt uncomfortable. Jason was never self-conscious of his looks. This girl just had a way of throwing curve balls at him. It was refreshing. "Why do you have the words 'conquer or die' on your bag?" He said suddenly, catching her off guard for once. Jason couldn't keep the smirk off his face, finally feel in control again.

"You can read Latin?" Reyna asked, brushing her fingers over her canvas bag. Jason inched closer, lifting one of her books and turning it. It was an advanced Latin book. Jason could make out a few words, his memory of Latin a little fuzzy.

"Does that make me sexy?" He couldn't stop the tease from leaving his mouth. Reyna tilted her head, resting it on her right arm.

"Just a bit." She teased back. Jason had a retort ready but Dakota shouted for him. "Go be a good boy and run back now." Jason sighed as he stood up, collecting his unfinished pastry and things.

"I'm Jason Grace by the way." He introduced lamely, holding his hand out. Reyna held it, a firm handshake, with an unwavering gaze. "Maybe you'll trust me next time to make your mysterious drink."

Reyna chuckled, "you could try, Jason." She replied, giving him a tiny wave before looking back at her notes. Replacing her ear buds into her ear, she successfully tuned him out. Jason walked back, feeling slightly unsatisfied. If it was any normal girl, he would have her number, maybe a little promise to meet up later. But Reyna just brushed him off more interested in her Latin than him.

"So, how do you like the book of Reyna?" Dakota joked, smirking because he already knew what happened. Jason glared at his friend as he sat on the stool. He ran his fingers through his golden hair, turning to study Reyna. She was standoffish to him but clearly comfortable with the other regulars. She seemed to disappear into her own world but hyperaware of things around her.

"Confused but intrigued." He replied truthfully, trying to pinpoint what about the girl he was attracted to.  _Wait, what?_ Jason thought, not even processing his own thoughts. "I'm not sure about her."

"Don't worry, Jason. She's like that with everyone." Gwen said as she appeared, hugging her laptop to her chest. Jason wasn't exactly sure but as Reyna met his gaze and smiled, not flirty but still alluring, and he didn't really care. The young man just smiled back.


	2. The Queen

"Listen to me you rat bastard," Reyna threatened as she spoke into her cell phone. The wind blew violently into her face and Reyna braced against the cold. She placed her finger-less gloved hand over her navy beanie, turning away from the rain. Days like this made Reyna yearned for the warm relaxing days of her childhood in San Juan, Puerto Rico. She closed her eyes, focusing on her anger at the blond treasurer of the university debate club. "I've told you a million times, Octavian. We are not ready for the sibylline competition. I don't care how many members you blackmail, bribe or threatened. I am not going to be bullied. So suck it!" She pressed the 'end call' button with a satisfied smirk before leaning against the wooden wall of Café Jupiter. Even if it was just a voicemail, Reyna felt physically drained. Anything to do with Octavian sapped the strong girl of her energy. "God, I really despise that boy." She muttered to herself.

The weather seemed to calm down with Reyna's emotions into a light sprinkle. She was barely bothered with it as she glanced at Café Jupiter. The tiny café was a little beacon in the dark afternoon. She could hear excited voices of people as she leaned against the building. It seemed to hum with a life of its own. The café has really transformed from the dingy coffee shop Reyna discovered three years ago. She never thought it would be her pet project when Hylla and she moved to the Northwest. While Hylla joined a sorority and enjoyed her graduate student life, Reyna wandered around the city, searching for a place to study. She stumbled upon Café Jupiter, still a shabby empty space. Lupa, the café's elusive owner, actually roped the Puerto Rico girl into helping her out.

"You're going to need a lot of coffee, Ms. College Student." Reyna recalled the woman's sharp motherly tone as she advised her. They were sitting in the slowly developing space. It had barely any furniture with a few mismatching tables and chairs. The espresso machine sat on top of the cardboard box it was shipped in. Reyna sat with her legs tucked on an oversized armchair with stuffing fall out of a tear. Lupa sat on the ground, crisscross, with a piece of driftwoods in her callus hands. A faint sketch of a wolf could be seen in the wood if Reyna squinted just right. "Being in college sucks. Sleepless nights, stress from professors, endless workload of assignments, exams, even friend drama. Awkward sex." Reyna glared at the ageless woman who chuckled before looking up with bright golden eyes. "Help me build Café Jupiter girl." Those eyes seemed to stare straight into Reyna's soul. "You can do it. I can see it in your eyes. Make this place great."

"Make this place great," Reyna repeated, recalling those four little words. When Reyna first moved to Seattle, she felt disorientated. Her whole life had been in a structured military school after her father's death. After leaving the military academy, she had no purpose. Reyna didn't have a goal to work towards. It's funny, Lupa was probably looking for some free labor but she really gave Reyna a purpose. The twenty-one year old lifted her chin, looking at the product of her hard work. She spent her whole summer remodeling the place with Lupa. She devoted sleepless nights sketching layouts and hours of combing the web for the perfect furniture. With Gwen and Dakota, she helped designed the menu for something familiar to the community but inventive and refreshing. Reyna put blood, sweat and tears into the place. In a sense, Café Jupiter was hers.

The café was built in a quaint narrow building with a tiny private garden in the rear. There were long ivy vines climbing up the sides, twisting around the drainpipes like the plant was trying to consume it. The neighborhood was a busy local street within walking distance of the local university and business buildings. A modest handmade sign hung over the door. It was Lupa's wolf in mid-run with the words Café Jupiter underneath. Through the window, a soft glow emitted being the signature SQPR letters. Reyna could make out the deep purple of the university's sweatshirt of her fellow college student. She smiled; already know what was going on as she pressed the door open.

"Alright guys, sign-ups for War Games are open!" Dakota's booming voice called over the bustling crowd of students. Reyna smiled bright as she tugged her soaking beanie off, feeling the warm atmosphere seep into her bones, effectively chasing the cold out. The first floor was jam-packed with students and the twenty-year old crowd. Dakota stood on a stool, waving a clipboard as people gathered around, chatting animatedly. War Games were Café Jupiter's version of game night. A majority of the college crowd wanted a fun way to unwind and meet others. It was originally Reyna's idea but she never expected it to take off. The winning team would get free drinks for the whole weekend. "Hey Rae!" Dakota greeted over the crowd as he waved enthusiastically, nearly falling over if it wasn't for a huge football player beside him. The crowd laughed as he stood up straight, fixing his Café Jupiter apron before bowing.

"Don't die, Dakota!" Gwen shouted from her spot at the cashier. "I don't want to fill out the paperwork." There was a huge line as the blonde young woman tried to quickly take down orders. Jason was behind the espresso machine, making orders as fast and accurately as he could. The green-eyed girl smiled at her best friend before turning back to the customer in front of her. Gwen had a way of being both sweet and serious at the same time. Reyna wandered over to the huge counter in front of the espresso machine, setting her bag down to watch the organized chaos.

"Hey Reyna," Jason greeted as he finished a hot chocolate and shouted the owner's name. "Can you do me a huge favor?" He asked, running his fingers through his blond hair as he took a slight breather. His usually neat golden locks were flopping into his face. Jason's bright blue eyes were smiling at her with a pleading look. He wore the café's buttoned up shirt with the top few unbuttoned, revealing his strong neck and a sliver of his sun-kissed skin.

"No, no I can't." Reyna quipped back, pulling her gloves off and shoving them into her bag with her wet beanie.

"Come on, I'm a little busy right now." Jason begged as he gestured to the huge line of eager college students and various orders Gwen had lined up for him. Reyna hummed in time with the relaxing music they played, ignoring the boy. Jason groaned and gave her a playful glare as he spun back to work. "You are evil, you know." He stated, pouring some syrup into the cardboard cup.

"I know." Reyna replied as she pulled out her Latin textbook and notes. She watched Jason for a second, amazed by how quickly he moved around the small space. He didn't seem bothered by the impatient crowd as he worked. "Alright, what do you need, Grace?" She asked, caving.

"You're a saint." He said quickly, tossing his phone towards her. "Text my cousin pleases." Reyna unlocked the phone to a pass code protected screen.

"Hey genius!" She shouted, shaking the phone at him. Jason looked at the screen for a half second, not really comprehend what she was asking. "Your pass code?"

"Oh Jupiter, I'm out of it."  _Did you just swear to Jupiter?_ Reyna thought as he continued the drink he was making. "Um…  _duodecim viginti duo."_ Jason recited in Latin as he shyly smiled at Reyna. "Almost forgot it. Text Percy and tell him I can't make it to dinner." Reyna nodded her head, already entering in the pass code and navigating through the various screens. "Also, feel free to add your number too." The dark haired girl scoffed, already finding the name.

**To: Percy Jackson  
From: Jason Grace**

**Hey Percy, things are a little crazy at work. Grab dinner without me. – J**

Reyna typed quickly and sent it. Her fingers went on autopilot, accidentally opening another message.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Thalia**

**Hey idiot, text me so I know you're alive. – T**

_Must be a girlfriend._ Reyna thought as she locked the phone, feeling oddly bothered. She mentally paused and shook her head, chastising herself. She wasn't supposed to like Jason. She could barely tolerate him with his huge smiles and flirty comments. He would always find time to chat with her whenever Reyna stopped by, either tempting her with pastries or bugging her about school work. Even when Reyna tried to push him away, he was like an overly friendly puppy, running back and bothering her some more. Reyna rubbed her temple, not sure how to categorize the California native. Luckily, she didn't have to as his phone vibrated in her hand.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Percy Jackson**

**Ok, I'll head over to Half-Blood and grab something with Annabeth. – P**

"Good news, Percy won't starve." Reyna told Jason as she locked it again, fiddling with it. Jason chuckled, adding finishing touches to his drink before looking up. His bright blue eyes zeroed in on her and his smile waned slightly. "What?" Reyna asked, feeling like he was looking directly inside her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, passing the drink over to its owner before moving to stand in front of her. The line had thankfully slowed down and Dakota finished with the War Games sign-ups. Reyna looked down at her writing, unable to meet his strong gaze. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a blond rat ass idiot won't leave me alone." Reyna answered, angrily crossing out one of her mistakes.

"Jason, what did you do to Reyna now?" Dakota teased as he grabbed the newest member's shoulders, shaking them violently. Jason tried to smack Dakota with a towel but the senior manager jumped away, laughing before Gwen shouted at them both to get back to work. Reyna grinned at their antics, realizing how seamlessly Jason fitted into Café Jupiter's crew. With Michael Varus, there wasn't much joking around. The young man was a hard worker, stern at times and tried to live up to impossible standards. With Jason, he could laugh with Dakota and Bobby while being responsible and tentative with Gwen. "But seriously Reyna is there someone we need to beat up?" Dakota asked as he pulled out a large purple mug with SQPR printed on the side, Reyna's mug.

"Not unless you know a place where I can hide a body." Reyna muttered as she finished practicing a few Latin phrases. With Dakota behind the counter finishing up the last drinks, Jason moved to sit beside Reyna. He offered a cheese Danish, her favorite, in trade for his phone. "He's just a dick trying to convince the debate club to head to his competition. He's spamming my email with it and other members are doing it too. He's completely irrational selfish prick!" She declared, ripping a piece of the pastry off and popping it into her mouth. Jason chuckled beside her as he watched the girl with amused blue eyes. "What?"

"You're adorable when you're angry." Jason commented. Surprised, Reyna reflexively kicked Jason's chair, almost causing the young man to fall out. "Gah! Evil!" He shouted, grabbing the back of her chair to regain his balance. "I was offering you a compliment!" Reyna turned away, tugging at her four clover necklace. Today Reyna dressed casually with a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose gray cardigan. Her hair was in a messy ponytail with bits falling around her face. "As revenge," he declared, stealing her notebook from the counter. Reyna bit her lip, not wanting to make a scene as Jason read the Latin words. " _Amor et melle et felle est fecundissimus?_ Love is rich with both honey and venom?  _Aquila non capit muscas?_ The eagle does not catch flies?  _Bibo ergo sum?_ I drink therefore I am? That has to be for Dakota." Reyna looked at the young man, still amazed by his ease with the language.

"Some days I forget you know Latin." She admitted, nibbling on a bit of her pastry. Jason flipped to the next page, studying the words.

"Same here." He murmured, squinting at the next line. " _Dulce bellum inexpretis?_ War is sweet to the inexperienced?" Reyna jumped, quickly grabbing the notebook out of his hands, hugging it to her chest protectively. Jason blinked, not quite sure what to say about her odd behavior. Unwanted memories tried to resurface but Reyna forced them away. Reyna bit her lip, trying not to think about the man in full military uniform who showed up on her doorstep seven years ago. "Those are some pretty hard quotes. I guess your Latin practice is going well?"

"Not exactly." Reyna answered, latching onto anything but her dark memory. Jason nodded his head, quietly encouraging her. "Latin tutors are basically nonexistent." She continued, setting her notebook down with the pages closed, hidden from his pry eyes. Jason fell oddly silent and Reyna glanced up. "Oh no, I don't like that look."

"What look?" Jason asked innocently, trying not to grin like a Cheshire cat.

"That one," Reyna repeated, looking pointedly at his face. Jason's lips were curled up, accenting his tiny nearly unnoticeable scar. Little dimples would appear at the corner of his mouth, giving him a boyish look. His blue eyes seemed to shine with glee and mischief. Reyna learned from countless days at the café to avoid that look on Jason Grace. Sadly, it also enhanced his natural good looks. He just looked so smug Reyna just had to say something to cut him down. "Or maybe it's your face in general." The boy frowned, pouting at her like a three year old. Reyna sighed before speaking again. "Ok, I'll bite. What's your brilliant plan?"

"Do I hear sarcasm?" Jason asked. Reyna huffed and crossed her arms. Jason gave her a cheeky smile before continuing. "I'm surprised you haven't thought about it. I can be your tutor." Reyna blinked, trying to process what when out of the boy's mouth. Jason had a gleeful smile as he proposed his idea. The girl opened her mouth before slowly closing it, still staring at Jason.

"Oh dear god, you froze Reyna." Dakota exclaimed as he walked over, setting the girl's drink in front of her. Jason waved his hand in front of her face, hoping to jolt her awake. The Puerto Rico girl smacked his hand out of her face, shoving it away. "Oh good, she's restarted." Dakota and Jason laughed as Reyna picked up her cup to cover her blush. The recognizable taste of coffee and chocolate soothed her as she drank it in. "You know, Rae, it's a good idea."

"But I can barely tolerate him!" Reyna shouted automatically as she placed her cup down. Jason placed his hand over his heart like she stabbed him with her biting comments. "Oh quit it, drama queen. Why would you want to help me?"

"Out of the kindness of my heart?" Jason offered which Reyna responded with a blank stare. "Come on, Reyna. It's a win-win situation. You get to learn Latin and I get to annoy you." Reyna held her fist up, threatening to hit the California native. "Ok, ok, not annoy exactly but there's no ultimate motive. I promise, scouts honor."

"You? A boy scout?" Gwen interjected, stealing the words directly out of Reyna's mouth as she grabbed something underneath the counter. "That's funny." The blonde said as she disappeared out the employee's only door.

"You're not helping my pitch!" Jason shouted after her before sitting down again, facing Reyna. "I know you don't like me." Reyna scoffed which Jason smiled fondly at. Reyna couldn't understand this guy. It was like he enjoyed all her biting comments. "But I think we could be real friends. I'm not going away and contrary to popular belief, I'm a pretty decent guy. Just give me a chance." Reyna looked at him, taking in his honest eyes and genuine face. She really wanted to say no and act petty but Reyna pushed the feeling away.

"But why though? What's in it for you?" She asked, honestly curious. Why would a guy like Jason, a real-life Adonis, be interested in her?

"I think you're interesting." Jason replied truthfully before backpedalling. "I mean, Latin. I think Latin is interesting." He quickly covered up, looking away and at his phone. There was a soft smile as he looked at his screen. It was a picture of three people. Two of them had midnight dark hair and similar electric blue eyes. The third was a pretty woman with golden blond hair and honey brown eyes. "My dad taught me Latin when I was younger. Thalia, my sister, learned Ancient Greek." Jason tilted the picture towards Reyna, showing her his family. "I think I got off with the better deal. I mean who uses Ancient Greek nowadays? Anyways, it just reminds me of him. He's a traveling linguistic professor and rarely home. My mom hated it when we would speak Latin in front of her. But it was always our thing." Jason fell silent, thinking about his family.

Reyna never really saw this dimension of the young man in front of her. It was different in a good way.  _And Thalia is his sister, so he's totally free game._ A nagging voice in Reyna's head reminded, soundly oddly like Hylla. Reyna sighed, trying to sound reluctantly while she was secretly happy. "Fine, I've made worst decisions before." Jason laughed and jumped up gleefully like he won the lottery. Reyna shook her head, trying not to smile.

"Wait," he paused, giving her a look. "How is this a bad decision?" Reyna just gave him a coy smile, finishing up her drink. He opened his mouth to interrogate her further before a friendly voice called her name. Reyna looked up and smiled as she recognized the small group.

"Reyna! Come over! We need you on our team!" A petite redhead called out, waving her arm. Reyna grabbed her things as Jason stood up with her. He looked optimistic as he glanced at her.

"Your adoring public awaits, milady." Jason announced with a little bow. Reyna slid off her stood gracefully, gently poking Jason in the chest.

"And don't you forget it," she teased back, feeling light and playful for once. It was like all her troubles from before just disappeared away. She shouldered her bag and walked towards her friends with her chin lifted and an enticing smile tugging at her lips.


	3. Midterm Week

Chapter 3: Midterm Week

Jason moaned as his cell phone vibrated violently on his nightstand. The half-naked young man groped the surface as he buried his head into his soft pillow. The afternoon light filtered through his curtain. Jason pulled his phone up, squinting at the screen. The title of his alarm:  **Hey asshole. Get up. You have night shift. Congratulations.** Jason groaned into his pillow, hating his past self. "Ha, ha. I'm so freaking funny." He murmured sarcastically, standing up and rubbing his eyes.

Like a stupid idiot he is, Jason parted his curtain and blinded himself with the afternoon light. The boy hissed blinking until his eyes adjusted. He ran his fingers through his blond bed hair, yawning as he looked over the skyline. There was overcast over the Seattle skyline, giving it a gloomy feel. It was lightly sprinkling but it didn't deter the dog walkers and pedestrians as they walked through. He could see the campus from his window. The University campus was quiet for once meaning it was midterm week. During every midterm or finals week, Lupa would extend the hours of Café Jupiter, catering to the infamous all-nighters college students would pull. It just meant hell for Jason and Dakota, the only two employees who weren't college students.

Yawning, Jason exited his room, scratching his bare stomach as he tried to find something to eat. "Whoa there, airhead, have some decency and cover up." Jason jumped, grabbing the nearest weapon, a foam sword, and angled it towards the intruder. Annabeth sat on Percy's and Jason's couch with her legs crisscrossed and laptop balanced on her knees. Her princess blonde curls were pinned nearly in a ponytail. A pair of reading glasses perched on her button nose. A light spatter of freckles dotted her fair beautiful face. Annabeth's lips curled into a smug look as Jason sheepishly placed his weapon down and pulled his sweatshirt off of one of the kitchen chairs. "Thank you, Jason."

"Oh, don't lie to me Chase. I know you were checking me out." Jason teased as he grabbed an apple before plopping beside his cousin's girlfriend. Annabeth shoved Jason's head, trying not to smile too widely. She was Percy's high school sweetheart, going across the country with him to attending university in Seattle. Jason has known Annabeth for a year or so. She's brilliant, sweet and a little too crazy about architect but he enjoys her company. Percy is a lucky guy. Leaning his head against her knee, Jason peeked at her paper. "Bleh. One thing I don't miss about college, writing papers." She gently patted his soft blond hair before continuing her work. Bored, Jason pulled out his phone, glancing through the missed messages. A handful was from his big sister, Thalia, giving detailed reasons why her classmates should be executed.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Thalia**

**Reason #21: So they won't reproduce. We seriously cannot let them pass their fucking genes on to the future generation.**

Jason snickered at the text before replying to his sister. "Hey, where's Flounder?" Jason asked, referring to Percy's childhood nickname. Annabeth smiled and pointed to their bathroom. If Jason listened closely, he could hear the water running. They must have returned from Percy's swim practice before heading to the apartment. "How much water can a guy handle? This can't be healthy. Are you sure you don't want him checked?" Annabeth shoved his head again as the boy chuckled. "I'm kidding. No wonder he like Seattle so much. It's always raining here."

"It's not too bad, Jason." Annabeth replied, finally satisfied with her writing. "The summers are great, clear skies, cool breeze and the weather is just right." Jason shrugged his shoulders. Los Angeles had its highs and lows too. The weather tended to be muggy but it was never too cold. Moving up to Seattle, Jason had to buy a real coat and winter clothing. He listened to her speak and watched as she navigated through her laptop screen, opening a web browser to the university home page. Jason sat up suddenly, blinking as a familiar face smiled back at him. "What's up?"

"I know her…" Jason murmured, staring intensely at the picture of Reyna. Her hair was loose, tumbling over her slender shoulders in soft curls. A tiny polite smile graced her face as she nodded to whomever she was greeting in the picture. She was dressed smartly in a gray v-neck sweater with a collar shirt underneath. An award was clenched in her hands as she shook a man's large hands. Even if it was a picture, Jason could see tension in her shoulders.

"Oh, that's Reyna." The two blonds jumped at the sound of Percy's voice. He just left the steamy bathroom wearing only a pair of jeans. A white fluffy towel covered his head as he rubbed his jet black hair dry. "She's the VP of the student council."

"Ok, what is it with you boys coming out of your rooms shirtless?!" Annabeth exclaimed, turning away from dripping wet Percy. Jason laughed and high-fived his cousin as he walked over to his room to grab a t-shirt. Her face was slightly flushed as she clicked the article about Reyna. "How do you know Reyna?"

"She's a regular at the café I work at." Jason answered, leaning in close to study the article. It was another picture of Reyna, dressed in a formal light purple gown. She was addressing a crowd behind a podium looking elegant and regal. There was a flawless grace about her that seemed unreal especially to Jason. This wasn't the girl he knew. Scrolling down the page was one more picture. Jason was unable to stop a grin from appear on his face. "Well, hello."

It was a picture of Reyna in a short white tennis skirt. Her tone tan arms were show nicely from the sleeveless tee she wore. The outfit was tight, revealing her curves. "God, that sounds so perverted, Jason." Annabeth said, pulling her laptop away.

"I'm only human." Jason responded as he opened the article on his smart phone. "How do you know her?" He asked his cousin who wandered in with a swim team t-shirt and an apple. Remembering his own fruit, Jason quickly took a bite and scrolled through the article at the same time.

"We run into each other outside the locker room some days." Percy said as he inserted himself between Annabeth and Jason. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek before glancing at the article on Jason's phone. "I forgot she was on the tennis team. She's usually doing laps at the pool. Now, why are you so interested in her? Looking for a girlfriend?"

"What? No!" Jason exclaimed, looking away from Percy's smirk. "Do I look like I need help getting a girlfriend? Don't answer that." He finished, glaring at his cousin. Percy faked an appalled look as he traded tiny smiles with his girlfriend. "I know what you two are thinking. I just don't know a lot about Reyna. She's…" Jason looked at his phone, reading the huge list of accomplishments the girl received or held in her two years.  _Debate state champion, national debate runner-up, president of the debate club, vice president of student council, valedictorian of her high school, tennis captain and singles' tennis champion. How does she find time to breathe?_ "Wow."

* * *

 

"Bobby? I got the things from storage. You can leave now." Jason announced as he backed through the double doors. He furrowed his brow when Bobby didn't respond. The boy was leaning his elbows against the counter, cradling his chin and looking into the distance. His lips were moving silently but no words were leaving his mouth. It appeared as if he was reciting facts underneath his breath. "Bobby?" Jason repeated, placing the things down before approaching his friend. Bobby was still lost in his own world. "Hey buddy," Jason asked, gently tapping his co-worker's shoulder.

"E = MCSquared!" The young man shouted, jolting up, and looked around the room with frantic gray eyes. Jason jumped, knocking his elbow into a pile of to-go cups. They fell to the ground, scattering plastic lids and paper cups everywhere. Jason swore and looked up. None of the students reacted to Bobby's outburst or Jason's mess. Their noses were still buried in their textbooks and notes, trying to soak as much information they could before the exams. Bobby took a few deep breaths before groaning. "Oh god, I hate exams." He moaned, running his fingers through his fine hair before reaching for his cup of coffee, Jason guessed.

"I know, buddy. Everyone does." Jason consoled as he crouched down, picking up his mess. Bobby was usually a composed individual. He often acted carefree and calm with everything, everything but grades. Bobby was in one of the most competitive department at the university. The stress was evident in his gray eyes and twitchy fingers. "Bobby, lay off the coffee, ok?" Jason asked as he set the things up and casually pushed Bobby's cup away. Bobby nodded his head numbly, tugging at the collar of his shirt. There were dark solid rings underneath his eyes, giving him a hollow look. "Hey, did you sleep at all last night? You look like a zombie. You're not going to eat my brains or something, right?" He kidded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Will it help me pass my exams?" Bobby replied in an eerily flat voice with a straight face. Jason stared at him before slowly inching away, not exactly confident in Bobby's state of mind. It could be from the unhealthy amount of coffee Bobby was consuming. "I'm joking, Jason." He said, noticing his friend's uncertain expression as he wiped down the counter. During night shift, Café Jupiter kept two tall thermoses full of coffee (decaf and regular) and little pastries or snacks to keep the students awake throughout the night. A small flame was burning in the fireplace beside the armchairs, warming the lower level of Café Jupiter. Soft evening rain could be heard hitting the sides of the building. Music played through the speakers. It was a good relaxing atmosphere.

"Dude, you need to sleep." Jason advised as he filled the huge thermos of coffee. Bobby nodded his head numbly as he grabbed his coat from the hanger and staggered towards the entrance with his purple apron still on. "Bobby, your apron?" Jason called out. The lanky boy looked at his clothes like it wasn't his before trying to pull the piece of fabric over his head. It caught on his ear, nearly chocking him. "Bobby!"

"I'm a failure!" Bobby cried, breaking down, and huddled in the middle of the café in a fetal position. Jason hopped the counter and stopped when the bell above the door rang, signaling a new customer. Cautiously, Jason glanced up not sure what to say.

Reyna stood there soaking wet with a dripping umbrella by her side. Her dark hair was plastered to her face as she held the door knob, a little shocked by the sight. Reyna slowly glanced up at Jason with confused eyes. "Midterm week?" She asked, slowly entering.

"Midterm week." Jason confirmed as he approached their friend. Reyna dropped her things and crouched down beside Bobby. Her fingers gently patted his soft brown hair and she whispered in a soothing tone. Whatever she said must have worked because Bobby uncurled, wrapping his arms around Reyna's slender waist and tugged her close.

"Oh Reyna," Bobby whimpered. She sank down to the floor beside him, gently pulling the apron over his head. The boy buried his face in her shoulder as he spoke. "Why can't I be a genius like you? I mean, Reyna, you're so smart and pretty and talented and driven and…" Bobby continued blabbing as Jason came over. 'Help me,' Reyna mouthed as she gestured him to grab Bobby's arm.

"Come on, Bobby." Jason coaxed, grabbing his friend's arm. Bobby released Reyna and wrapped his arms around Jason's shoulders in an awkward half hug. Reyna covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile. Jason gave her a half glare before staggering underneath the boy's weight. "Up we go, buddy. Let's go take a nap in the break room."

"Jason," Bobby started, leaning into his friend's face. His breath smelt like a mixture of coffee and something else. "I know you're smart. You act like you're smart but you need to man up and ask her out." Jason gave the delusional boy a miffed stare and dragged Bobby towards the back room. Reyna followed behind. The tired boy spoke in a low tone only Jason could hear. "You need to tell her, man. Tell her she should have a guy who will make her laugh and smile and never cry. She works too hard and never has any fun. Only with you…she only has fun with you. She deserves to be happy." Bobby's words were slurred and incoherent. His gray eyes were unfocused. Jason nearly dropped him on the couch. "You gotta tell her…"

"Ok, I will." Jason promised, patting his friend's shoulder as Reyna handed him a blanket. "Just sleep bud, you'll be better in the morning." They draped the blanket over the exhausted boy. Bobby murmured something else but neither one could hear him. "Is he normally like this during exams?" Jason asked as they left the room.

"I've only seen Bobby like this when he's drunk." Reyna replied as they entered the main room. Jason grabbed the cup Bobby was drinking. He sniffed its contents before recoiling. "Let me see." Reyna ordered, grabbing his wrist and sniffing it a bit. Her nose wrinkled up cutely and she shook her head. "Ugh, that's not coffee. Dakota must have laced it with something to get Bobby to relax. Bobby's a lightweight." Reyna told, watching Jason pour the spiked coffee down the drain. "Bobby always seemed to have these little breakdowns during exams. He's a very emotional drunk. What did he tell you?" Reyna wondered as she unraveled her purple scarf and grabbed her things.

Jason studied her, wondering if he should really tell her. Reyna looked different than her usual composed self. She was dressed casually today as she peeled off her trench coat. Underneath, she wore a loose hoodie with her last name printed on the back and a pair of jeans. Her glossy black hair was tied in a low ponytail with a few stray strands kissing her face. She looked at him expectedly with a tiny comfortable smile. Jason thought of the article he read earlier, about how this girl in front of him has done so much and asked for nothing in return. "Nothing you don't already know." He whispered to which she gave him a small confused looked. The boy just smiled back. "I'll tell you later."

"Ok." She replied, nodding her head before migrating over to her table. "Oh, a cup of black coffee please. I need to stay awake tonight." She sighed, shoulders drooping a bit. Jason frowned, realizing why Reyna looked different. It wasn't her clothes but how she held herself. The girl looked physical drained. Her obsidian eyes were dimmer than usual with subtle dark bags underneath her eyes. Her movements were sluggish like she barely had any energy to move, let alone study. Turning to his back, Jason poured hot decaf coffee into Reyna's purple mug.

"Here you go your highness." Jason announced, placing a steaming cup in front of her with a croissant. Reyna smiled gratefully at him before looking down at her notes. A thick textbook was spread out in front of her with complex diagrams and charts. Her notebook was neat with loopy handwriting and tiny pictures scribbled in the corners. Jason smiled at the doodles of two greyhounds in the margin. His chair scraped against the floor as he sat down across from her. He pulled a deck of cards out of his jean pockets, shuffling the playing cards. Reyna glanced up again at the sound of the cards smacking each other. He could see the longing in her dark eyes before she forced herself to look at her notes again.

"Hey Reyna," Jason asked after a few dull minutes of silence. She looked up tentatively, already knowing his question. "Wanna play a game?" Reyna frowned at the cards, thumbing the corner of her frayed notebook. He knew her. Whenever they practice Latin, Reyna would study tirelessly until Jason dragged her away. She bit her lower lip as she watched him shuffle the cards over and over again. "You know you want too." He coaxed, flipping a card idly between his fingers.

"God, you are a horrible influence." Reyna sighed but she shoved her notebook away. Jason smiled brightly as he helped pile her horrible textbooks and things to the side. She scooted closer, knocking their knees together. She watched intently as Jason divided the two cards into even piles. "You know, I came here to avoid distractions."

"And you've found one instead." Jason quipped. This was their typical routine between the two of them. Jason wasn't exactly the most productive tutor. Reyna usually had to remind him to help her with practice. Drilling random Latin phrases could get boring, Jason would always find an excuse to play the various games they had in the café. One of Reyna's and Jason's favorites was Egyptian Rat Screw or ERS. It was a hybrid of War and Slapjack. "Now Rey, you need a little stress reliever."

"Ha, ha. That's funny Jason. This game just riles me up more." Reyna murmured, taking her pile of cards and rolling her sleeves up. There was a competitive glint in her dark eyes, replacing the dullness from before. "Go." Jason started the round, flipping over the three of spades. They've done this routine many times. It was comforting between them. Something Jason was glad for.

"You know, you're not usually here." Jason started, slapping the pile of cards. His hand landed on top of Reyna's, a moment too late. Underneath her fingers, Jason could see a pair of twos. She gave him a cheeky grin before gathering up her cards.

"If you're trying to distract me because you're losing, it's not going to work." Reyna said, starting the next round.

"Oh good," Jason replied sarcastically as he slapped the next pile. A pair of aces sat on top of the pile. Reyna grounded her teeth together as he gave her a sassy smile, taking the pile of cards. "I wouldn't want to be accused of cheating. What I meant was you never study here. Reading a book, yes, studying nope. Unless it's Latin with yours truly."

"If studying, you mean playing hours of Monopoly in Latin, then yeah. We study." Reyna replied as they continued flipping cards. "My sister's home." She said after a few more rounds.

"Hylla?" He asked, remembering the name from Reyna's cell phone. If they studied or rather get stuck in an epically long game of Candyland, Hylla would text constantly, worried where she was. She seemed like a concern older sister. Reyna nodded her head, still looking at the cards as they played. "Are you avoiding her?" Reyna jumped and missed the next pair easily. Jason quickly slapped it and looked up, meeting her eyes. "Bull's eye?"

"We had a minor disagreement." Reyna confessed, playing with the corner of her deck. Jason sat back; setting his cards down and gave her his full attention. "Do we really have to talk about it? Can't I just beat you at ERS?" Jason gave her a knowing stare and she sighed, placing her cards down as well. "Hylla's graduating her grad program in a few months."

"And you're disappointed?" Jason joked.

"No genius." Reyna replied, taking his deck and shuffled the cards together. There was a defeated look in her eyes as she spoke. He didn't like it. Not one bit. "My mom's coming up for once." She looked at her hands, watching the cards as they slapped each other. She spoke in a soft tone like she didn't want him to hear her words. "Hylla wants me to spend time with her. Quality mother-daughter time but I can't. My mom… We were never close, not like her and Hylla. Hylla with her perfect manners, amazing social skills and flawless grades. She's the perfect daughter. I'm just a cheap second."

"Reyna…" Jason started. She looked up at him, shaking her head. She was putting on a strong face. Jason could tell by how stiff her smile was.

"I'm fine, really." Her response was quick and clip. "It's in the past now. I should really grow up." Jason shook his head, taking the cards out of her hands. His warm hands covered her fidgeting ones.

"No, don't grow up. It's a trap." Jason said. She gave him a sad smile. "Hey, don't give me that sad face. You look best when you're smiling." He tapped her nose, coaxing a bigger brighter smile. "Ah, there it is." He kidded, knocking their knees together. His thumb gently caressed her top of her hand. "Don't think about your mom or Hylla or anything like that. Bobby, Dakota, Gwen and I will be here to help you through it. Alright?" Reyna looked at him with a real smile, a smile that touched her eyes and tiny dimples appeared on her cheeks. "Ah, now that's my favorite smile."

"Thank you, Jason." She replied as he stood up, grabbing their empty dishes. "Really." He squeezed her shoulder as he walked away. Jason glanced at her from the counter. The tension was gone from her shoulders. Her smile was lighter as she opened her notebook with her legs cross underneath the table. Her foot was bouncing to some unknown tune as she read. Jason smiled to himself glad she was back to normal.

"Good night guys and good luck!" Jason called out as the last few students left the café. It was inching closer to two am. It was pitch black outside but the rain has thankfully died down. The silence was eerie like calm before a storm. Jason wiped the last table down before grabbing dishes. "Hey Reyna would you like…" He turned and stopped, chuckled at the sight. Reyna was fast asleep, leaning against her textbook. Her left hand was curled like a pillow as she rested her head against it. Her cheek was digging into the corner of her textbook. Jason set the dirty dishes down; walking towards her thinking about the cute mark the book would leave.

"Hey, you can't sleep like this. You'll hurt your back." Jason said, gently shaking her shoulder. Reyna made a soft mewing sound and turned away from him. He smiled at how adorable she was before crouching down. It looked like years had disappeared from her face. She was so peaceful. Jason reached out cautiously, placing his right arm around her shoulders and left arm underneath her knees. The sleeping girl didn't react to his touch as he lifted her off the uncomfortable chair. She was surprisingly light.  _How did she pin me?_ Jason wondered, thinking about their first meeting. Reyna pressed her head against his chest, curling towards his warmth. Her breath smelt like coffee as it tickled his chin while he carried the girl towards the comfortable armchairs and fireplace.

"Five more minutes…" Reyna murmured.

"Bobby's right. You do work too hard." Jason whispered, remembering their slightly inebriated friend. "You shouldn't worry about your exams. You should slow down and appreciate life. Reyna, you are incredible and you don't need to be perfect." He continued, setting her down and gently placed her legs on the foot stool. She made a tiny sound of protest when his warmth left her. Jason felt empty as well and sat on the arm beside her. She moved slowly towards him, pressing her face against his arm. Jason smiled down at her, gently brushing a loose piece of hair out of her face. "It's ok not to be perfect because someday, someone is going to look at you like you're the best thing in the world." Reyna smiled like she could hear his words.


	4. Boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*-m-) I don't know with this chapter! It's kind of a filler to introduce a few characters and get into the bulk of the story. Reyna is awkward with her feelings which she probably gets from me. . Sorry if she seems a bit OOC. Give me your opinions! Is she in or out? I need to set her straight somehow.

Reyna nervously tapped her boot-clad foot against the tiled floor of the lecture hall. Between her fingers, she spun her pen, nearly tossing it across the room. There was a stifled chuckle behind her but she didn't turn, already knowing who was laughing at her expense. She pulled her phone out, quickly texting the giggler. More stifled laughter could be heard from behind as Reyna shook her head, trying not to smile. Around the room, students were nearly falling asleep to their professor's droning voice. The sun was peeking out from behind the clouds, warming Reyna's back, trying to lull the girl asleep. Right now she was too wind-up, knowing what lay in their professor's brown briefcase.

"I am so sorry to cut this compelling discussion short." The professor said suddenly, jolting a few students from their lazy position. His voice was dripping sarcasm as he looked around the room. "Now I have your exams. The average wasn't what I've expected but there's always …" He continued speaking but Reyna tuned him out. Worry and anticipation bubbled in her stomach as everyone shuffled in their seats. "Drew Tanaka."

"Hey, quit fiddling." Reyna turned around at the sound of Malcolm's voice. His seat was slightly elevate above hers as he stood up, stretching. "You'll be fine." Reyna ignored him, grabbing her bags and draping her trench coat over it. The gray-eyed boy walked down the steps to stand beside her, waiting for their names to be called. Reyna took a deep breath, playing with the straps of her second bag. "Rey, relax, looking at you is making me nervous."

"Then don't look at me." Reyna stated, shoving him lightly. The easy-going boy laughed and the tension lessened in the pit of her stomach. She envied his ease. That was probably why they were debate partners. Malcolm was one of the few people who could keep her calm. But right now the nerves were making her sick. Instinctively, Reyna reached into her second bag, running her fingers over the fabric of Jason's red sweatshirt, remembering him calming her down a few nights ago. His warmth wrapped around her, soothing her nerves. She kept his coat, unable to find time to swing by. Right now, just the memory of waking up with his coat calmed her down.

_Reyna turned her body away from the small sliver of sunlight shining into her eyes. Her bed was oddly uncomfortable and smelt like roasted coffee beans and a soft hint of men's aftershave. It wasn't a bad smell, something clean and fresh like pine needles and soap. Reyna buried her face into the warm fabric, inhaling it deeper._

" _Is she sniffing his jacket?" Reyna's body reacted before her mind could catch up. Her right leg swung out, kicking whoever was at the foot of her 'bed'. "Ow! Jeez, she fucking kicked me!"_

" _Bobby?" Reyna murmured, pushing herself up and blinked at the hopping boy. She blocked the sun with her hand as she yawned. "What are you doing in my room?"_

" _Your room? I wasn't aware you owned the café now." Reyna rubbed her eyes and glanced around. She was in one of Café Jupiter's soft armchairs. Bobby was nursing his shin as he sat down in one of the empty arm chair. The café was just opening up. She must have spent the night there. "You kick freaking hard, Avila." Bobby muttered._

_Dakota laughed as he walked over, carrying two steaming mugs. "Morning sleeping beauty." He greeted, placing her purple mug in Reyna's hand. "You were asleep when Jason left last night. I didn't have the heart to wake you up. How's your back?"_

" _Fine." Reyna answered, running her fingers over the jacket in her lap. It was huge, easily draping down to her knees. It was warm like a hug and the boy who wore it._

"Reyna Avila – "

"Here!" Reyna shouted waving her hands before the professor could finish his sentence. She jogged down the steps and stopped in front of the stern professor. "Is it bad?"

"Ms. Avila," he laughed, handing her exam over with a slight smile. "Very good as always. You have nothing to worry about." Reyna let out a relieved laugh as she looked at her score. A big red ninety-eight stared back at her on top of the page. "Have a good weekend."

"Thank you, sir." She replied, slightly shell-shocked by her amazing score. She left the stuffy lecture hall and leaned against the window sill, hugging her test to her chest. A few moments later Malcolm appeared, as happy as ever. "Oh, you've actually waited for once." He commented, falling into step beside the dark-haired girl. He was dressed casually in a sweater and pair of faded jeans. He held his coat at the crook of his arms with his backpack slung over his broad shoulders. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He teased, waving his test in front of her eyes.

"Mal, way to sound perverted." Reyna replied, snatching his exam out of his loose fingers before handing hers. Malcolm winked as he glanced over her exam. Reyna groaned. "You ass, a ninety-nine? You ruined the curve." Malcolm laughed and waved her test in front of her eyes as they traded back.

"Excuse me? We ruined the curve, my dear. It's a group effort." The two debate partners laughed as they left the huge building, walking across the impeccable college campus. The unusually decent Seattle weather allowed students to lounge outside and eat their lunch. Reyna tucked her exam in her bag as the breeze tickled her cheeks. "Heading to Café Jupiter?" Malcolm asked as they left the campus, pausing at the crosswalk.

"Yeah, I need to return my friend's coat." Reyna replied, holding up the bag the held Jason's hoodie.

"Oh yes, you're 'friend'." Malcolm repeated, adding air quotes. Reyna tried to kick the back of his knees but the boy dodged it. "Come on Rey, you're so predictable." He laughed, throwing his arms around Reyna's shoulders. She returned the hug, poking his side. "I have a few errands to run. I'll swing by and pick you up?"

"Sure," Reyna answered as he turned to walk away. "Hey, go save a cat from a tree or something!" She shouted after him. Malcolm laughed, throwing his head back. She stood there as the crowd consumed him until it was just another group of college students and random pedestrians. She smiled for a fraction of a second before turning and walking towards Café Jupiter.

"What the…?" Reyna stood in front of the familiar café. It was crowded with people spilling out onto the streets. "What is Jason doing?" She pushed her way through the crowd, slipping between the tiny spaces. The lunch hour was notoriously busy, needing at least two baristas to keep the crowds happy. "Excuse me. I just want a table. No coffee. Jason?" She asked when she finally reached the counter.

"Reyna!" The attractive blond boy cried out. He looked like a hot mess with his hair ruffled and tired blue eyes. A pen was tucked behind his ear but there were tiny marks on his cheek where the pen point marked him. "Help!" He pleaded as he turned around. He had a circle of to-go cups surrounding him. The oven where they warmed the pastries was open which he tried to close with his elbow and nearly knocked a bottle of flavoring if it wasn't for Reyna's fast reflexes.

"Jeez, hold on." Reyna ordered, placing the bottle on the counter before dashing to the break room. She dropped her bag onto the worn-out couch, peeling her coat off and grabbed Gwen's purple apron. She came out, tying it around her waist, and pulled her long hair into a manageable ponytail. "Why are you on shift by yourself?" She asked, pushing her sleeves up and plucking the pen tucked behind Jason's ear as she walked past. Their shoulders brushed as she smiled at the customer before taking their credit card.

"Usually Gwen and I can handle the rush but she ran out a few moments after I clocked in. I tried calling Bobby but was sent to directly to voicemail. Dakota wasn't picking up his phone either." Jason explained as he handed a cup over to its owner. Reyna nodded her head as she ducked underneath his arm to grab something from the pastry case. "You don't usually work."

"You should quit being a barista and try detective work." Reyna said sarcastically as she popped a chocolate croissant into the oven. Jason poked her side, giving her a playful glare. "I can handle the cash register and oven. Just focus on the drinks." She delegated before turning around and facing the huge crowd. She smiled, putting on a brace face. "I'm so sorry for the wait. How may I help you?" She greeted professionally, remembering when Café Jupiter first opened.

The pair moved efficiently after a few moments of adjusting to each other's pace. It wasn't quite like working with Gwen, who Reyna was more accustomed too. Jason had a way of taking up a lot of space without trying. Their elbows would knock together whenever Reyna turned and Jason's fingers would wrap around hers when they trade cups. She felt jittery with each touch or brush, hyperaware of Jason's presence. Working beside Jason, Reyna could really appreciate the boy. He was really good at his job, making drinks effortlessly and chatting animatedly with the waiting customers. It was like watching a magic performance, Jason as the amazing magician and Reyna as his assistant.

"Thanks Nyssa, just wait a few." Reyna told the sweet engineering student. "What is it, Jason?" She could feel Jason's eyes on the back of her neck as she scribbled Nyssa's drink down. Double shot mocha with extra whip cream. The lunch rush as thankfully passed, leaving the café full of chatting or studying students. She handed the cup over, crossing her arms.

"Do you know everyone here?" Jason asked staring the mocha. Reyna hopped up on the counter, squeezing in a cozy spot between the espresso machine and various flavoring bottles. Gwen had dubbed it 'Reyna's spot' two years ago when she worked the counter with the café crew. Gwen even created a tiny label for it. Jason's electric blue eyes met hers as he reached for the chocolate syrup. She could feel his warmth from his jean clad leg against hers.

"Not exactly," Reyna answered as she tugged the loose strings of Gwen's apron. She just always had a knack at memorizing things especially after spending so much time at the café. "I eavesdrop, not intentionally but after hearing the same order over and over again." Jason chuckled, tapping her knee to grab her attention. His lips were curled up, accenting the tiny nearly unnoticeable scar above his mouth. Reyna always wondered how he got. She reached out, touching the little scar.

"Well, if it isn't my little Rey of Sunshine?" Reyna turned sharply, recognizing the voice. A very attractive young man stood at the door with a backpack slung over one shoulder. His v-neck t-shirt revealed a hint of his tan skin and hugged his lean body nicely. Reyna's mouth slowly opened as she took in the blond hair, blue eyes and distinct music notes tattooed on his right forearm. "Are you going to say hello, Rey?"

"Will? Will Solace?" Reyna repeated, sliding off the counter, forgetting for a fraction of a second how close Jason was. The barista caught her elbow, looking at the two friends with confused eyes. Will strolled over the counter with complete ease. She hasn't seen the musician for at least a year.

"In the flesh." Will winked, holding his hands out. "Don't I get a hug?" Reyna smiled, leaning over the counter, and smacked his arm."Ow! What was that for?" She knew by the tone of his voice he wasn't really hurt. He grinned at her fondly. Will was handsome in the surfer way. His blond hair was wavy with natural highlights from hours in the sun. He rested his elbows on the counter, drawing attention to his well-defined arms. "Kiss it better?"

"No one is kissing anything better." Jason interjected, standing beside Reyna. The two boys studied each other silently. Reyna glanced between the two. "Your drink, sir?" He asked, frowning.

"Latte with cinnamon and vanilla." Reyna answered, grabbing a cup, and shoved it to Jason's chest, gently inserting herself between the guys' staring match.

"Oh I do love your amazing memory, Reyna." Will complimented with a flash of his charismatic smile. "No need to rush the order. I need to catch up with my favorite girl." Jason's jaw clenched and his blue eyes flashed dangerously before turning around, starting the drink. "I guess someone doesn't like me. You've upgraded. Your female customers must be really happy. He's a real eye-candy."

"That's really funny coming from you." Reyna countered, taking Will's credit card and punching in the amount. "But seriously, where have you been? I haven't seen you around campus."

"It's kind of hard to see people when you're out of the country. I was abroad for the last few quarters. Here," Will pulled his phone out, sliding it over to the girl. There were pictures of amazing views, shots of the beach and typical tourist shots of the Greek ruins. Reyna flickered through them as Will continued speaking. "Greece was amazing. You really should travel, Rey." She nodded her head, still absorbed in the pictures. "Have you seen anyone else from the English study group?"

"Not really. Just Malcolm." She replied absentmindedly.

"Of course it's Malcolm. You two are basically connected at the hip." Reyna bit her lip at his comment, silently sliding the phone back to Will. Jason was the only one who noticed her little nervous habit. "Now Sunshine, do you think Malcolm will let you out of his sight for dinner with me? You can't keep refusing me forever."

"Yes, she can." Jason cut in, sliding beside Reyna and placed the steaming drink in front of Will. His right hand hovered above the small of Reyna's back, not quite touching her but there all the same. "Your drink, sir." Will took it, nodding thanks to Jason before biding Reyna goodbye. Jason waited until Will left the café. "God, I thought he would never leave."

"He's a customer. Be nice." Reyna reminded as she turned to him. "He's just a flirt."

"Then I like him even less now." Jason replied, heading to the sink to clean the mugs. He had a frustrated expression on his face as he furiously scrubbed the dirty mugs. Reyna smiled slightly at his adorable face. "I mean he acts like girls fall for him left and right. What's with that smile?"

"I never pegged you as the jealous type." Reyna confessed, picking up the drying cloth to help him out. "Will Solace, blond hair, blue eyes, adorable dimples whenever he smiles." Reyna listed, grinning when Jason's frown grew with every trait. "Surfer's body, sure he's a little arrogant but he's actually a decent guy." Jason rolled his eyes and scrubbed the mug even harder. "A pre-med student with a bright future  **and**  he's a musician."

"So he's any girl's type?" Jason asked through clenched jaw, handing the mug to Reyna.

"He really does cover all the bases." Reyna replied dreamingly before laughing. "Stop pouting Jason. I'm joking." He still had a miffed expression which didn't look right on his usually cheerful face. "Now listen, Jason, because I'm only going to say this once. You can get any girl you want without trying. Who wouldn't fall for this face?" Reyna teased, patting his cheek before walking towards the cash register. "God, I never thought you would need a pep talk."

"Thanks Sunshine." Reyna groaned but allowed Jason to laugh at her expense. "Who's Malcolm?" Reyna's back stiffened and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Can you handle everything? I need to grab my things and study." She quickly ran towards the employee's door before he could respond. Reyna wasn't going to talk about Malcolm to Jason. If he acted like that with Will, Jason would probably flip out.  _He's jealous._  The voice in her head pointed out. "No he's not. He's just protective." Reyna murmured, pulling the apron off. "There's no reason for him to be jealous." A little smile tugged at her lips at the thought regardless.

She head back to the main room, Jason's coat held in her hands. "Jason…" she trailed off and quickly held the door close. Through the tiny window the employees' only door had, she could see Jason flirting with a very pretty girl. Reyna knew he was flirting by his body language. He was leaning against the counter; similarly to how Will was earlier. His blue eyes were focused on the young woman like he was entranced by her every word. He was definitely interested. Reyna bit her lower lip, recognizing the girl he was speaking too. She wore a pair of leggings with ballet flats and a long flannel shirt. Draped around her neck was a large digital camera held in her hands. A large camera bag sat at her hip, revealing rows of lens and other photo-related items. The girl was one of the few art students at the university. "Piper…" Reyna whispered, remembering her name.

 _You should have asked him out._  Hylla's voice in her head jabbed.  _You like him._

"No boys." Reyna murmured, ignoring the slight pang in her heart as Jason and Piper laugh at something. "Boys are only trouble."

"Reyna?" The dark-haired girl turned around to see Gwen standing there. The blonde was hugging her laptop to her chest. Her emerald eyes widen at the sight of her best friend. "Is something wrong? Are you ok?" Reyna let out a soft chuckle, trying the hide the quiver in her voice. She silently scolded herself. Jason had the right to ask out whoever he wanted to.  _You can get any girl you want._  Reyna regretted saying those words as she noticed Jason pulling out his phone to hand to Piper. "Did Jason do something? I'm going to hurt that boy."

"No, I'm fine." She said quickly, wiping her eyes and realizing she was still holding Jason's jacket. "I have to go. Can you give this to Jason?" She shoved the coat into her friend's hands before disappear out of the back entrance. Gwen stood there, watching as the back door closed with worried eyes.

"Oh sweetie." Gwen murmured before pushing the door open.

"So the gallery is this Friday, Piper?" Jason asked, confirming her invite. "It's a date." He added a flirty wink which Piper giggled at. Gwen watched as the brunette with choppy braids walked over to Reyna's table to clean her camera lens. "Hey Rey… Gwen?" The smile from Jason's face wane a bit as Gwen walked to the counter. "Where's Reyna?"

"She left but you were too busy to notice. Here." She shoved the red jacket over. Jason held the jacket in his hands, noticing how Reyna's soft subtle perfume seemed to cling to the fabric. A tiny note was fold in the jacket's pocket.

**Thanks for the jacket, Jason. It kept me warm through the night.**


	5. Unspoken Messages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains hints of Jasiper (ok more than hints but if it makes you feel better it was super awkward to write them) and Leyna (which was oddly fun) in this chapter. It was unavoidable since I brought Piper in. Just remember guys, Jeyna is the end game! No character *cough Piper cough* bashing please! It's disrespectful, hateful and I don't need the negative comments. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say it at all! Sorry for that little tangent. I really hate character bashing. Anyways, on with the story!

**To: Reyna Ramirez  
From: Jason Grace**

**Hey Reyna, you've disappeared yesterday. Everything ok? Someone called Malcolm came by. Boyfriend?**

**To: Reyna Ramirez  
From: Jason Grace**

**Hey, when's our next Latin lesson?**

**To: Reyna Ramirez  
From: Jason Grace**

**Are you ignoring me?**

**To: Reyna Ramirez  
From: Jason Grace**

**You're ignoring me, aren't you?**

**To: Reyna Ramirez  
From: Jason Grace**

**Don't respond to this text if you are.**

**To: Reyna Ramirez  
From: Jason Grace**

**What did I do wrong?**

Jason frowned at the lack of text messages from Reyna, running his fingers through his hair before tucking the phone back into his inner pocket. The Seattle Art Museum was quiet as couples of various ages looked at the black and white photography. It's been a week since the last time Jason has seen the dark-haired girl. He knew midterms were over as the café returned to regular hours. Normally, Jason wouldn't be worried. Reyna was a big girl who could take care of herself but Jason couldn't help but wonder. This whole week felt off to the Californian native and he didn't know why.

"Are you alright?" A soft hand touched Jason's arm, snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to meet a pair of soulful deep eyes of Piper Mclean. The brunette smiled sweetly at Jason which he returned without thinking. Piper was a very good distraction to his worries. "The café isn't going to burn down without you there, you know?"

"My whole life doesn't revolve around the café." Jason laughed, patting the phone in his jacket. This was Jason's first real date since moving up to Seattle. It was actual his first interaction with people outside of the café and Percy's group of friends. To someone, it may sound sad but Jason enjoyed his little group of friends. Piper beamed and took his hand, gently tugging him towards a picture of the skyline. She spoke animatedly, pointing at the features of the image and using fancy art terms. Jason allowed her words to wash over him as he tried not to focus on the pressure of her hand against his. It was foreign but not in a bad way.  _Different. Not like Reyna's…_  Jason unconsciously patted the inner pocket where his phone sat, just above his heart.

"What do you think?" Jason blinked, everything returning to sharp focus as he stared at the photo. To hide the fact he was spacing out again, Jason leaned in close, taking in every detail. It was a beautiful shot of Pike Place Market, the local farmer's market with the crowds blurred giving off the illusion of movement.

"It's a complex shot?" He replied as he turned to the art major. The Cherokee girl sighed and shook her head with a little pout. "Then educate me, Ms. McLean."

"I mean what's going on in your head. It's obvious you weren't looking at the picture. You get this far-off expression once in a while. It's been happening all week." Jason nodded his head, running his fingers through his short blond hair as he allowed Piper to pull him towards one of the benches. She sat beside him, placing her fingers on his arm. The gesture was comforting and not at the same time. "I'm here to listen, you know." There was something about Piper, maybe the tone of her voice and open face, which made Jason want to talk.

"I think one of my friends is avoiding me." Jason admitted, stretching his jean-clad legs out in front of him. He stared at the wooden floor like it held all the answers to his problem.

"Maybe he just needs time to sort things out. My friend Leo is like that sometimes." Piper mentioned, reached into her purse and pulled out her phone. She clicked it open, showing Jason a picture of her and her best friend. Leo and Piper were grinning at the camera making silly faces. She flicked to the next picture, revealing a different side of Leo. The boy was looking outside of the bus window with a somber look in his dark brown eyes. He appeared lost in his thoughts. "He gets into these moods sometimes, gazing off into the distance like some angst character from a movie."

"She's different." Jason started, handing the phone back. Piper's eyebrow furrowed before realization settled onto her expressive face. For a fraction of a second, her face shifted from the caring to sour. Her eyes narrowed and her fingers curled, biting the palm of her hands. An envious look flickered over her eyes but Jason didn't notice. His thoughts were focused on his missing Latin partner. "I know she's avoiding me. She's not reply to my texts but she's been going to the café. Everyone there seems pretty cool, not noticing her sudden disappearance which means she's been around. The only explanation is she's avoiding me and I've done something wrong."

"Why is it your fault?" Piper asked, standing up and taking his arm. For a petite girl, she had some serious strength. Jason allowed her to pull him up and tuck her hand in the crook on his arm. Her shoulder-length mocha hair swayed with her movements. She was dressed fashionable with skin-tight jeans, white lace tank top with a loose jacket. "You don't have to take all the blame. Do you usually blame yourself? It could be her fault as well. It takes two to ignore."

"When did you get all high school counselor-ish?" Jason teased, trying to change the subject. He shouldn't be talking about Reyna to his date. It was wrong on so many levels. Piper shrugged her shoulders, pulling him towards the sculpture room where various pieces of art were scattered around. Jason put on a brave face as he asked Piper to deconstruct a piece. Her eyes lit up and she went on a long tangent about the shapes and shadows it was casting. The sound of her voice washed over him, lulling him into a comfortable feeling.

Piper was an art student at the local university everyone attended. She was majoring in photography and political science, an odd mix in general. Piper was beautiful without even trying. Her hair seemed flawless from any angle even with choppy braids and a feather ornament. It worked on her. Her clothes ranged from dressy to tom-boyish but suited her personality nicely. Jason's favorite part about Piper was her expressive eyes. He couldn't pinpoint their exact shade. They seemed to dance between a soft gray or mysterious green and even a dark shade. Over the week, Piper has been visiting the café frequently during his shift. It was energizing to see a new face. Piper wasn't like the Café Jupiter regulars. She was bubbly with a wicked sense of humor and sharp wit. She had openness with her smiles and laugher, brightening Jason's days and filled the hole Reyna's absence left just a bit.

Jason's phone vibrated in his pocket, snapping him out of his thoughts. He reached in absentmindedly in, wondering for a second if it was Reyna. "Hello?" Jason asked, mouthing an apology to Piper who just smiled.

"Jason, thank goodness." Gwen's breathy voice said through the speaker. "You need to come to Café Jupiter right now." Piper cocked her eyebrow at the female voice. Jason pressed the phone to his jacket to drown out Gwen's naturally loud voice. 'Co-worker.' He mouthed before stepping away from Piper.

"Gwen, Gwen," Jason whispered as he walked to a less crowded room. "I'm on a date." That shut her up. Jason could feel Gwen thinking through his phone. "Well, no need to sound so shock. What's up? What's so important you need me there now?" Her silence greeted him back. Through the phone, he could hear the sound of the café along with laughter. It seemed like everything was ok. "Gwen, what is it?"

"Oh never mind. You're busy and everything." Gwen's voice sound stiff like she was trying to sound nonchalant but failed. "I just thought you might want to see someone, a certain dark-haired girl with single braid and an unhealthy obsession with Latin, coffee and jellybeans. Sorry to bother you. Enjoy your date."

"Wait," Jason said cutting Gwen's goodbye off. He ran his fingers through his blond hair, staring at a rainy photograph. "Stall her."

"Don't need to." Gwen answered; he could hear the grin on her face. "She's with someone." Jason blinked not sure what to say in response. "Looks like she's having fun as well. Better hurry and play protective best friend."

"I don't play protective best friend." Jason fired back which Gwen laughed at followed by the click of the call ending. Jason sighed and turned around to see Piper standing there with her arms crossed and an unhappy expression. "I…"

"Have to go play protective best friend?" She finished for him before smiling. "Let's go. I knew you weren't into this stuff anyways." Jason wanted to deny it but Piper had her knowing smile. The blond just shrugged and took her hand, the first time he initialized contact. Her smile grew even larger as they left the gallery to her luxury car.

"Who needs you to play knight in shining armor anyways?" Piper asked as she parked her car a few blocks away from the café.

"She doesn't need a knight in shining armor." Jason replied as he got out of the car and waited for Piper. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing the messy blond locks. He looked longingly at the café, resisting the urge to jog towards it. The urge to see Reyna increased every minute that passed by. He really missed her sarcastic blunt comments and rare but stunning smiles. Jason won't admit it out loud but he really missed his self-proclaimed best friend. "She can take care of herself. I just…"

"Miss her?" Piper finished her tone a little sad. She was reaching for her wrist where a leather bracelet with sat. It was her nervous habit, Jason noticed after spending a few days with Piper. The bracelet was handmade with a metal plate engraved with words.  _With you always_ , it read in fancy script but clearly made with care. Jason always wanted to ask her about it but it felt a little too personal. "It's your friend who's been ignoring you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Jason replied awkwardly, feeling guilty. "Oh man, I am a horrible person. Here I am on an amazing date with a beautiful funny girl and – " Jason felt a pair of hands touch his arm before he was pulled into a kiss. All thoughts about Reyna flew out of his head as she kissed him. Piper was an amazing kisser, moving her lips gently and teasingly. Her lips were soft, inviting with a hint of the sweet bubblegum she liked to chew. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into the kiss. Jason fell into the rhythm, wrapping his arms around Piper's slender waist before pulling away, slightly star-struck. "Um…"

"I like you, Jason. I like you a lot." Piper confessed as she pulled back, cupping his face in her hands. She licked her lips and Jason unconsciously followed the movement, wanting to pull her in for another kiss. "You're funny, sweet and really are a genuine nice guy. Whoever this friend is must be really important to you. I love that you care about them so much. It's attractive. I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you go out with me again?"

Jason chuckled, taking her hands in his as he replied. "That's supposed to be my line, Piper." Piper's bright ever-changing eyes lit up. "Come on, I think I owe you a white chocolate mocha with extra whip cream." The two laughed and Jason allowed her to pull him towards Café Jupiter, forgetting for a moment why they were here.

"Uno!" Jason jumped at the sudden shout as a young man jumped from his seat. Instinctively Jason turned to where two college students were playing with a colorful deck of cards. The girl swore rather loudly in Spanish as the shouting boy celebrated. His curly brown hair was tucked underneath a beanie. He wore a forest green puffy vest with a gray sweatshirt underneath. "Now, now, Queenie, language." Reyna glared up at him as he waved his single card, taunting her. "What card, what card?" For a second, Jason thought Reyna was going to stand up, snatch the card out of her opponent's hand and rip it. What she did surprised him.

Reyna combed a bit of her loose dark hair behind her ear daintily while giving the young man a flirty look. "Leo," she said in a soft alluring tone before tossing her card down. It was a black card with the word 'wild draw four' print on it. "Draw four,  _cortito._ " Leo's dark brown eyes bugged out of his face as he looked at her card. He let out a frustrated groan before slumping down in his seat. Reyna threw her head back, laughing as the boy buried his face in his arms. "I want blue by the way."

"That's cold, Queenie." Leo replied with his head still resting on his arm, a good-natured smile on his face as he lazily drew his cards. Reyna whispered something back as she rearranged her cards. The two lost in their own little world. Jason glanced at the counter where Gwen and Dakota were trying to act normal, wiping the mugs down. Gwen's green eyes met his for a fraction of a second.

'Date?' He mouthed to her which the blonde shrugged her shoulders. He glanced back, thinking about how Reyna and him would play cards like that weeks ago. It was their thing but now Jason wasn't so sure. He felt like he was a stranger looking in. The ache from not seeing Reyna hasn't subsided, instead it intensified from watching the strange Latino boy coax a rare smile and laugh from the ice queen.

"Leo?" Piper said beside Jason suddenly. The curly-haired boy turned and grinned brightly. Jason blinked, recognizing the face from Piper's pictures.

"Pipes!" He exclaimed, standing up and accepting her enthusiastic hug. He laughed and looked Jason up and down with a critical eye over her shoulder. "So this is wonder boy." Piper poked Leo's side as he chuckled. The short joyous boy held out his hand to Jason. "Leo Valdez, Piper's only friend." She tried to pinch his side again but Leo was faster, catching her hand. "Ah, ah, and you wonder why I'm your only friend." Piper stuck her tongue out at him as she sat down while the boys shook hands.

"Jason Grace." He replied as he glanced over Leo's shoulder.

"Hi Reyna." Piper greeted as she sat on the chair closest to the wall. Reyna returned Piper greeting politely as she nervously placed with her cards and fixed the messy deck. Her dark eyes didn't waver as she traded small-talk with Piper but there was something off about her. Her posture was too rigid and smile strained. She was biting her lower lip, her obvious habit. The carefree girl playing cards seemed to disappear in a fraction of a second. Jason resisted the urge to walk over to her and place his hand on her shoulder. He looked between the two girls wondering what the right decision was. Thankfully or not, Leo made it for him.

"Come on, sit down." Leo gestured to the chair beside Piper as he stood beside Reyna. He lightly nudged the stiff girl, pulling her attention away from Jason's date. "I was going to win."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Reyna replied as she shifted seats, leaning against the wall with her body turned towards Leo. Jason felt disorientated by the change, so used to having Reyna across from him whenever they spent time together. Piper's hand brushed his and his eyes flickered over, trying to smile back. Leo whispered something in Spanish and Reyna smiled in response before flicking his shoulder. "Brat."

"Ah, you know you love me." Leo laughed before turning to Piper and Jason. "So how was your date?" He asked bluntly as he gathered his cards. Jason coughed, caught off guard as Piper glared at her best friend. Leo looked unashamed as he placed down a blue two, continuing his game with Reyna. "That good, huh?"

"Really, Valdez? Way to be blunt." Reyna whispered as she placed down her cards.

"Someone had to ask them and we all know you're not that curious." Leo answered cheekily, placing another card down in response.

"Well no one asked you to." Piper quipped, picking up Leo's mug and sipped the cooling coffee. "Reyna, do you know Jason?" She asked politely. The dark-haired girl pursed her lips together, probably biting back a sarcastic answer. 'Be nice,' Jason mouthed to her when she glanced up at him. She rolled her dark eyes but smiled sweetly at Piper.

"Sadly, I do. I'm a regular here." She admitted as she tucked a piece of her hair back, placing one more card down. "Uno by the way."

" _Joder!"_ Leo swore and jumped up, noticing the single card in her hand. "Sneaky, Queenie." Leo eyed the card in her hand as he spoke. "She's the one who invited me in. Nothing against your sparkling personality, Pipes, but you suck at giving directions. I was wandering around the neighborhood for ten minutes."

"It was rather pathetic like a lost puppy." Reyna continued, holding the card to her chest as she picked up her mug and took a sip.

"I would be an adorable puppy." Leo winked at Reyna as he gingerly picked a card and placed it on the growing pile. "Who names a place Café Jupiter anyways?"

"Excuse me, what's that dinky place you and Percy drink at? Half-blood? Sounds like a vampire cult." Jason snickered as Leo sighed, trying not to smile too hard. Reyna's phone vibrated violently shaking the whole table. She peeked at the screen, quickly picking it up, covering the contact picture. "Hello?" Reyna answered, standing up and also placing her final card down. It was another wild card sending Leo into another swearing fit. "No, no, you're good. Just give me a second." She moved to the door, still focus on whoever she's speaking too.

"So are you finally going to ask the vice student president out?" Piper asked once the door shut behind Reyna. Jason turned sharply but his date wasn't look at him. Leo's dark brown eyes were still lingered on the beautiful young woman. They could see her clearly through the clean wide windows. Reyna looked good, really good since Jason hasn't seen her in a week. She wore her signature braid loosely with a few strands tumbling free. The long sleeve navy dress she wore was flattering paired with her black leggings and brown knee-high boots. She toyed with her long bronze necklace with a tiny star on the end, laughing with her caller.

"Now Piper, I'm not bold like your barista." Leo smirked, tipping his head towards Jason before sipping his coffee. "I like the more subtle approach. A girl like Reyna isn't impressed by a few sweet words and flirty smile, not that it's a bad thing." Leo backpedaled, noticing Piper's aggravated frown. He let out a nervous chuckle as he cleaned up the Uno mess.

"You want to ask Reyna out?" Jason's throat felt tight as he spoke. He looked at Leo, really looked at him. Leo was short but the way he held himself he didn't feel short. His babyish face made him look like a teenager instead of a twenty-something year old. His hands were moving, constantly tapping or fiddling with something on the table. Right now, Leo pulled out a little metal brain teaser puzzle from his pocket. There was a little ironic smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, me and half of the guys on campus." Leo responded as he tugged at a metal hoop. "I'm just lucky enough she remembers my name." Before Jason could say anything else, the door opened and Reyna entered. "One more game, Queenie? You can't beat me three times." Reyna rolled her eyes but grabbed her coat.

"Sorry to win and dash but duties call." Reyna said, accepting the bag Leo passed to her. "It was nice seeing you again Piper, Leo." Jason was about to say something but Reyna walked away, her hand gently touching his shoulder as she passed. She squeezed it just enough and gave him a small apologetic smile. "Check your phone," she whispered to him before waving goodbye to Gwen and Dakota. Jason slipped it out of his pocket as Piper and Leo discussed where they should grab a bite to eat. A smile grew on his lips at the text message.

**To: Jason Grace  
From: Reyna Ramirez**

**I'm sorry we haven't spoken in a while. Just sorting out my own mess. I miss you too.**


	6. Smile for me

"You should date my cousin." Reyna stopped her typing at the sudden voice, already knew who was talking. She bit the inside of her cheek to stop from lashing out and looked slowly away from her computer screen. Percy Jackson stood there looking smug in his dark blue sweatshirt and faded jeans. He was leaning against the door frame of her office with his backpack slung over his shoulder. Reyna patted down a stray strand of her dark hair, regaining her composure.

"Hi Percy, how are you doing?" Reyna said in an overly friendly voice before her eyes hardened. "That is how you start a conversation." Percy rolled his sea-green eyes and entered the office, dropping his bag before sinking into the uncomfortable chair in front of Reyna.

"Hi Reyna, how are you doing? You should date my cousin." Percy recited with a charming smile. "Happy?"

"Delighted." She replied in a flat voice before the two traded smiles. "I'm sorry, Percy, but I can't play with you today. I have an appointment with a student in a few minutes." She mentioned absentmindedly as she opened her digital calendar, trying to find the appointment Malcolm booked for her. Her onyx eyes narrowed as she read the label.  _Today 2pm with PJ. PJ…_ Reyna repeated in her head before slowly looking up at Percy. The boy waved with a pleased smile. "No, no, no, Percy. You cannot be my two o'clock appointment. These meetings are supposed to be for improving the university, not my love life."

"But improving your love life can help the university." Reyna covered her face, not sure why she deals with idiots like Percy Jackson. Percy and Reyna have an odd friendship. They knew each other in passing from since Reyna would swim at the university pool when she couldn't run or play tennis outside. With Washington's weather, it was often. They would race each other, compare times and trade random stories. Somehow Percy has become one of Reyna's close friends. It was a surprise when she learned Percy and Jason were cousins but she could see the similarities, especially in personality more than appearance.

"Percy, I mean this in the nicest way, but you are ridiculous." Percy laughed, pulling out a bag of jellybeans and taking a handful before passing it over to the vice president.

"I never said I wasn't." Percy replied as he tossed a few blue jellybeans into his mouth. Reyna shook her head but picked a few jellybeans, rolling them in her hands. "But really, Rey, you should date Jason. We could double date then. It would be adorable."

"Oh I don't know. It's kind of difficult since he has a girlfriend." Reyna replied with the perfect amount of sarcasm to hide the quiver in her voice. Percy didn't fail to notice though. They've known each other for too long. Her eyes would get a sort of distant look as she tries to busy herself with anything. From what Reyna has heard from Gwen and Dakota, Piper and Jason have been getting along well. He would never bring up Piper during their conversations at the café. Reyna never knew why. Maybe because she actively avoid it or Jason just knew how uncomfortable Piper made Reyna. Reyna sighed, hating this feeling as she nibbled on a red jellybean.

"So you admit to liking Jason like that." Reyna looked at Percy with wide eyes, not sure what to say in response to that. Percy had a conflicted smile, sort of half happy but half sad at the same time. "You have a type."

"I do not have a type." She replied stubbornly; glad the conversation way moving away from Jason.

"Yeah you do." Percy insisted, trying to lighten the mood. He tossed a jellybean up in the air, catching it in his mouth. "Just a casual observation but I think you're partial to blond haired, light eyed, tall, athletic, smart, funny…"

"I. Do. Not. Have. A. Type." Reyna hissed, enunciating every single word.

"Who has a what?" Both dark-haired students jumped at the sudden voice. Reyna glanced up to see Malcolm with his usual carefree handsome smile. He stood there looking extremely attractive in his flattering button-up dress shirt and blond hair styled neatly. He wore a pair of thick rim black reading glasses, causing Reyna to do a double-take. Percy tilted his head, also eyeing the blond. "What?" Malcolm asked, noticing the curious glances.

"You wear glasses?" Reyna said slowly as Malcolm unconsciously adjusted them. His gray eyes seemed even huger behind the spectacles. Percy snickered at the comment, pulling her attention away from Malcolm. There was a twinkle in Percy's sea green eyes. 'Type,' the swimmer mouthed, tossing a few jellybeans in his mouth. Reyna glared at him, wondering how unprofessional it would be to murder Percy. Malcolm would help her hide the body, she was sure.

"You've never noticed, Rey? I'm disappointed." Malcolm teased as he entered the room, stealing a few jellybeans from the open bag. Reyna smacked his arm which he laughed at, popping a few into his mouth. He grinned at the girl as he placed a few documents on her desk. "But more importantly, what was Percy teasing you about?"

"Don't." Reyna warned as Percy sat up, an eager smile on his face. "I will throw this jellybean at you."

"You won't waste a perfectly good jellybean." Percy stated, eyeing the blue one she held in her hand.

"Ah, I wouldn't tempt her, Percy." Malcolm noted, sitting on the window sill. Reyna's office had an amazing view of the central courtyard where students would crisscross to get to their classes. "She has that glint in her eyes. You can tell me later, though." The guys traded chuckles as Reyna pouted.

"I hate you." Reyna said, pointing to the innocent looking Percy, and spun around to look at her partner. "And you." Malcolm gave her a flirty wink before laughing with Percy. She sighed, pulling her phone out as Percy and Malcolm updated each other what's new in their lives. Her eyes furrowed when she noticed the new email. Unlocking her phone, Reyna scanned the contents, feeling dread, anger and frustration with each word. Her jaw locked reflexively and she let out a long sigh. Both boys in the room noticed the minuscule shift in an instant.

"Reyna, are you ok?" Percy questioned when Reyna suddenly stood up. She was grabbing random things from her desk, documents, folders and books like she was searching for something.

"Yes," her voice was tense like she was trying to keep her emotions in check. Reyna closed her eyes, taking deep breaths as she tried to gather herself. The office felt too small. She wanted to hit something badly but rambled instead. It was safer. Words just spilled from her mouth as she shuffled her paperwork. "Actually, no, everything is not ok. I need to go. I can't. I – "

"Hey." Reyna jumped when she felt Malcolm's fingers gently touch her elbow. Reyna turned and looked at Malcolm's calm composed face. He offered her an encouraging smile which calmed her just a bit, just enough. "Breathe Sunshine." Reyna laughed at the nickname, feeling her thoughts clear. "I'll handle the rest of your appointments."

"Don't call me Sunshine." Reyna said with a tiny smile before grabbing her coat and leaving.

"Don't pick up. Don't pick up." Reyna threatened as she held her phone to her ear, listening to each ring. She was itching to leave an angry message with a few choice words towards her mother. "Don't you dare pick up, Merc." An audible click of the phone picking up echoed through. "Merc, hang up the phone." She ordered in the harshest voice before her mother's secretary could recite his scripted greeting.

"Reyna sweetie…" Mercury cooed with a nervous quiver in his usually professional voice. "Look, I know you're angry."

"Don't fucking 'sweetie' me." Reyna hissed, pausing her angry stomping at the crosswalk. She glared at the red hand of the walk signal. The weather today was wonderful. One of the rare crisp fall days where it was warm enough to wear a light jacket and sit outside with a book. Reyna hated it. She would rather have the heavy pouring rain right now to match her raging temper. Instead, she let it out on poor Mercury. "A fucking email. I know you wrote it, Merc. It has your sappiness all over it. Now hang up the phone -"

"And let you vent?" Mercury cut in. His sharp voice softened a tad like what Reyna would imagine an older brother would sound like. "Do you know who has to listen to your angry messages? I do. I have to listen to you rant, swear and pour your heart out then write a little side note in your mother's plan book which basically says 'talk to your daughters more.'" He let out a heavy sigh and Reyna felt the anger from before receded. He was tired of this dance as well, playing the middleman between Bellona and her girls. "Save me the heartache. We both know your – "

"Your mother is a very busy and important woman." Reyna recited with the man. She had heard this so much while growing up; Reyna wondered why she thought maybe it would be different this time since it wasn't for her. "You know what, Merc. I don't even know why I try anymore. Tell her to call Hylla at least. Hylla deserves to know her own mother won't be there for her graduation." Reyna didn't bother to say goodbye to the secretary. She just hung up and closed her eyes, fighting back frustrated tears.

Reyna sucked in a deep breath, blinking. She didn't realize her angry steps took her right outside of Café Jupiter. She could see Gwen and Dakota through the tall windows, working with customers and joking around with each other. Gwen looked up and noticed her, motioned her in. A part of her didn't want to go; she was in such a horrible mood she doubted even Gwen and Dakota could cheer her up.  _Jason maybe?_ A voice sounding like Percy mentioned. Reyna laughed at how ridiculous that was before pushing the door opened, craving her signature mug of coffee.

"Hey," Reyna instinctively smiled to hide her upset expression at the sound of Jason's voice. Jason wiped his forehead with his right arm as he balanced a bin of dirty mugs on his hip. He smiled his friendly charming smile before his blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Who are you trying to fool with that smile?"  _Everyone,_ Reyna thought as she brushed a stray strand of her dark hair out of her face.  _Or maybe just you?_ Jason stepped closer, gently touching her arm. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Reyna took a deep breath. No, she didn't want to talk about it. But looking at Jason with his blue understanding eyes and honest face, she wanted to talk to him. "I'll get the deck of cards." Jason smiled and nodded his head because that was their version of 'yes'. Reyna returned it before walking towards her table. She sat down, collecting her thought as she shuffled the worn-out deck of playing cards in her fingers, listening to the familiar slapping noise. Jason slid into his seat quietly, placing her mug down with a piece of pie and a generous helping of whip cream they would share.

Jason didn't push it. He just took the deck from her hand and started dealing out for their usual game. Reyna watched, not the sliding cards, but his hands. Jason has good, strong hands but they weren't unscarred. On the top of his left hand was a long white scar, a cooking accident he told her a few weeks ago. On his right thumb, there was a tiny burn from handling the oven. For someone who's last name was Grace, he was pretty graceless. Reyna took her cards before speaking. "I got an unpleasant surprise today."

"Was it Percy? If it was, I apologize. He's out of my control." Jason replied with an encouraging smile. "What kind of surprise?"

"The angst parental kind." Reyna replied, causing the young man to look up with worried eyes. "Are you sure you want to hear?" Jason let out a soft sigh and placed his cards down, giving her his full attention. "My mom canceled her trip. Work got in the way. Her usual excuse. I should be happy right? No disappointing looks. No long-winded lectures about my misplaced potential. No awkward tense conversations where we try to find something to talk about." Reyna took a deep breath, looking at the red and black numbers like they held the key to her failing relationship with her mother. "I'm not happy though. I was angry but now I'm just tired. Have you ever tried to reach out to someone but never getting a response? But you keep trying regardless. That's how it feels like wit my mother, how it's always been."

"And your father?" Jason asked, breaking off a piece of the pie with his fork. His expression was solemn and serious but also curious. Reyna set her cards down, picking up her mug and taking a long sip to hide her expression. "Someone amazing must have raised you." She smiled at the praise, thinking about her dad.

"When I was younger, they fought often." Reyna recalled, thinking about their home in hot humid Florida. "They came from two different worlds. My mother was a military woman, raised with the intent to protect her country with her whole being. My dad was a photojournalist. He documented and wrote about things people were too afraid of acknowledging. He was passionate, loving and caring. They were both stubborn but loved each other. When they fought, it was mostly about my mother's absence.

"I woke up to one of their fights, their last fight actually. 'I have other responsibilities.' My mother shouted when she thought Hylla and I were sleeping. 'Things that have to come before the girls.' I remembered sitting at the stairs, hugging the bars as my dad stared at her, like he couldn't believe the woman in front of him was the same woman he married. 'They're our girls.' He said in this grave tone. 'Nothing should come before them.'

"He took us away that night. We moved to Puerto Rico where my dad grew up. Hylla was furious at him, she always favored my mother. When we reached Puerto Rico, Hylla found an all-girls' boarding school and disappeared, rarely speaking to him. We kept in touch through emails and phone calls but she never reached out to our dad. She never understood him, not like how I did. He taught me so much, how to read rather than just see a situation. How there is more to people if you just look deep enough." Reyna recalled a certain memory, lifting up her coffee cup. "How to perfectly brew cup of coffee should taste." The two laughed softly before Reyna's eyes darkened, dwelling on her next words.

"When I was sixteen, my dad left on an assignment in the Middle East. He kissed my forehead and tapped my nose with a promise on his lips. 'I'll be home soon, sweetheart. Wait for me.' He never came home." Jason's eyes widen at the realization. He reached over, placing his warm hand over hers. They were warm, comforting and made Reyna miss her dad even more. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as the memory replayed in her head. "I came home from school one day. There was a man at our doorstep. He was dressed in a fine military uniform like what my mother wore. He asked me where Hylla was and I just fell to my knees because I knew. My dad was killed. It was a suicide bomber. He tried to reason with the person but…"

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered, squeezing her hand, pulling her attention away from the horrible memory. His big blue serious eyes bore into hers. "Words won't make anything better but he's a hero in my eyes. It sounds like he loved you very much. He would be proud of you, of the strong young woman you are now. How are you feeling?" Noticing their joined hands, Reyna slipped hers from underneath his, stealing his fork for a bit of pie.

"I never thought I would be talking about my dad today. I can't feel much worse." Jason frowned at her statement before swiping a bit of whip cream and dabbing it on her nose. "Hey! What was that for?"

"I like your angry face. You look much prettier now." Jason teased as Reyna whipped the melting cream off of her nose. "Smile, someone could be falling in love with your smile." Reyna rolled her dark eyes. Just to humor him, she gave the boy one of her biggest brightest smiles and realized it wasn't strained. Just being with near Jason eased the pain and sadness from her broken past. Jason blinked at her expression like he couldn't believe his eyes before a soft affectionate smile settled on his lips. "Atta girl. Just like that."


	7. Hugs

"You baked a cake? In our kitchen?" Percy stated from his side of the counter as Jason pulled out the freshly baked treat from their oven. Jason rolled his blue eyes, setting the cake on a cooling rack before throwing the dish towel over his shoulder. Their respective girlfriends were sitting in the living room, fiddling with the stereo. The music was changed so often, Jason couldn't tell if a song actually ended. "A real cake? A real edible cake?"

"Instant mix, Flounder." Jason answered, tossing the blue book-sized box at his cousin. Percy caught the container, eyeing the white mascot with eerily blue eyes. Both boys were dressed casually, throwing their first apartment party. Random trays of food and treats were spread across their dining table along with bottles of alcohol and assortment of soft drinks. Piper thought it would be a good way to meet all of Jason's friends and mingle before classes picked up again. "It doesn't take a genius to read instructions. It's not blue, by the way."

"Why?" Percy asked, throwing the box into their recycle bin.

"Why is it not blue?" Jason countered, turning around to find a clean knife to frost the cooling cake.

"That too but why did you bake a cake? You were at the store. You could have brought one but instead you did this." Percy gestured to the cake like it was magical or something. Jason sighed, digging through the grocery bag for the store brought frosting. His fingers brushed a bag of jellybeans he brought on a whim. The boy pulled it out, looking at the chewy sweet candies and remembering the girl associated with them. A fond smile tugged at his lips. Percy leaned in suddenly, snapping Jason out of his thoughts. "Is it a 'special' cake?"

"No." Jason said in all serious. "Piper just wanted a cake. I baked one. It's called 'being a good boyfriend.' You could learn something from me, Perc." Percy scoffed and looked down, noticing the bag of jellybeans also. His cousin gave him a knowing look. Jason quickly pushed them back into the bag, grabbing the white frosting. "Don't."

"No, no. You are a shining example of a boyfriend. You're really good at lying to yourself." The second part was whispered softly, Jason nearly missed it. "Hey, Sunshine, maybe you should sprinkle a few of those jellybeans on for decoration. Unless you're saving them for someone special." There was glint in Percy's green eyes like he knew something.

"I'll be sure to return that nickname to Reyna." Jason quipped before a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist. Jason tensed up instinctively before Piper peeked her pretty face beside his elbow. "Pipes."

"Hey babe smells great." Piper commented, stealing a bit of frosting and popped it in her mouth. She looked stunning in a flattering lace dress, accenting her petite frame. Her chocolate locks had two tiny braids, framing her heart-shaped face. She looked between them with her huge eyes. "What's with those serious expressions? Percy, what did you do?" Piper accused, pouting at the dark haired boy.

"What? Why am I the bad guy?" Percy threw his hands in the air like a drama queen. "I was just telling Jason how he's going to be an amazing house wife." Jason shook his head, holding up his frosting covered knife in a threatening gesture.

"Run if you value your life, Jackson." Percy didn't need a second hint. He just blew a kiss towards his cousin before jogging over to where Annabeth sat. He hopped over the couch, pulling his girlfriend into a hug and kiss. The couple laughed before Percy stole the remote, finally settling for a song. "Why do I deal with him?" Jason asked Piper as he finished frosting her cake. The petite girl hopped up on the counter beside him, randomly picking a grape off of the fruit tray and popped it into her mouth.

"Because you won't move in with me?" Jason's hand slipped, cutting right through the cake. Piper covered her mouth, trying to hide a giggle. Jason stared at the hole in shock before slowly pulling the knife back. "Nothing a little frosting won't fix. Did I scare you?"

"Oh no, I just had a mini heart attack." Jason said, trying to sound nonchalant. He scooped a generous amount of frosting at the spot where the cake caved in. "Let's give Percy that piece." Piper laughed and Jason pondered his next words. "Piper, you don't want to live with me."

"Because you're a neat freak, workaholic and an amazing chef? You sound horrible." Piper countered, taking the knife from Jason's hand. She laced their fingers together, pulling him away from the cake. "Listen to me. I'm serious. I want to live with you."

"No you don't." Jason shook his head, scratching the back of his neck. "Underneath my charming smiles and petty jokes, I'm a horrible person." Piper laughed, leaning forward so their foreheads were gently pressed together. Her breath smelt like the frosting she stole from earlier.

"Well, it's a good I have a thing for bad boys." She whispered, leaning in to kiss him but Jason felt a vibration from his back pocket. Piper groaned wrapping her arms around his neck as the boy reached into his pocket. "No, Jace, please don't answer it." Jason kissed her cheek and held the phone between them. The contact picture was a pretty middle-aged blond smiling up at them.

"Sorry, it's my mom. Don't eat the cake." Jason warned as he clicked the 'speak' button and untangled himself from Piper. The pretty girl pouted and crossed her arms as Jason retreated to his room. "Mom?" Jason greeted, placing the phone to his ear after shutting the door.

"Sweetie, where are you?" Jason stood there for half a second, not sure what to make from her random statement. His mom knew he was living in Seattle now, for a few months already. "It's late. Did your classes run longer than usual?"

"Um Mom, I live in Seattle right now. I'm living with Percy. I called you just last week. Is something wrong? Have you been drinking?" He asked, moving away from the door to sit on his bed. He could hear the sound of bottles being knocked together and the television in the background. Jason took a deep breath before speaking again. "Mom, did you see Dad?"

There was a long awkward pause that basically answered his question. Jason ran his fingers through his blond hair. "He was on the television again. Jason, he looked so handsome." The young man closed his eyes, massaging his forehead as he listened to her rambling. He could clearly imagine his mother in his head. Her luscious blonde hair would be a mess. Her green eyes would be glassy as she held a beer bottle limply in her hands. She would be cradling her wedding picture of her and Zeus, tracing her finger over the handsome man's face.

"Mom, it's probably a re-run. How much did you drink?" Jason asked in a strained voice. He debated hanging up and calling their neighbor to check up on her. She seemed relatively alright.

"You look just like him, Jason." Her words iced up, full of resentment and bitterness. Jason unconsciously tensed up like he was preparing for a physical blow. "Especially his eyes. Your damn eyes. Just like his. You're just like him." Each word had the perfect amount of bite and hate. She delivered her insults and ridicule like the seasoned actress she is. Jason flinched when he heard a bottle being smashed against the wall. She was going to hurt herself.

"Mom, I'm calling Leila. She's going to be over soon. Don't hurt her." Jason ordered as another sharp sound of glass shattering against something echoed through the phone. "Mom?"

"You're going to leave me! Just like him!" She shouted those final words just before Jason could hang up. With a heavy heart, Jason rang up his neighbor, a sweet but strong woman. Leila answered immediately, already heading over after she heard the glass shattering. The kind woman reassured Jason she was going to take care of his mother. Jason allowed her soothing words to wash over him before hanging up. He sat in the dark, having no real energy to put on a happy face for his friends. His mother's words replayed in his head over and over again. _You're going to leave me. Just like him._

"Knock, knock?" Jason looked up at the sudden sound, blinking away the dark thoughts. He didn't know how long he sat there. He squinted against the unexpected light, unable to make out the figure. The sound of the party filtered in but quickly diminished when the door shut again. "Percy said you were in here. Everything ok?"

"Wow, you look amazing." Jason exclaimed, taking in Reyna's appearance. She smiled shyly, tucking a piece of her stray hair behind her ear. Reyna wore a strapless white dress with a dark half jacket pulled over to cover her bare arms. A beautiful copper necklace adored her long neck. Her dark hair was curled at the ends and pulled into a half ponytail, cascading down her right shoulder. She approached him cautiously, taking in his room with curious eyes.

"Thanks and you're changing the subject." She countered, picking up a framed picture of him, Thalia and Percy in front of the Statue of Liberty when they were teenagers. "What's bothering you? My guess is parental angst." Jason let out a sarcastic laugh, remembering the term from their last serious conversation. "Bingo?"

"How did you know?" Jason asked, leaning back on his arms as Reyna sat in his office chair. The soft city lights fluttered in from the open curtain, dancing over her pretty features. She studied him with soulful dark eyes, steady, calm and nonjudgmental. Jason returned the look, glad for the unwavering gaze. She grounded him with her presence alone.

"You're an open book to me, Jason." Reyna whispered with her little smile. It helped ease the tension Jason felt in his chest just a tad. She folded her hands in her lap, giving him her full attention. "Mom or Dad?"

"Mom." Jason answered, fighting the lump in this throat.

"Is she an absent mother as well?" Jason shook his head with a tiny hint of a smile before fiddling with his phone cover. He resisted the urge to flick it on, to look at the picture of him, Thalia and his parents when they were a happy unbroken family. It was a simpler time, happier.

"Alcoholic." He heard the girl in front of him suck in a sharp breath. Jason waited for the comforting pats and the reassuring 'I'm sorry'. He heard them so much while growing up. They really had no effect on him now.

"Well, that's a different kind of A." Reyna replied, coaxing another sad smile from the boy. He met her gaze in the dark room. They could both hear the sound of the party outside, muffled by the closed door, but neither made a move. "Jason, you need to talk about this."

"Do I have too?" He whined, trying to lighten the mood. "We could be making out right now." Reyna laughed and shook her head with a soft supportive smile. "Fine, but you don't know what you're missing." Jason took a deep breath, running his finger through his fine hair as he tried to look for the words.

"The drinking got serious after my parents' divorce. My dad traveled around a lot for work, lectures in different cities every few months. My mom was always uneasy about their relationship. She always thought he was cheating on her while he traveled to different states, having the time of his life, and she was left at home to mind the children. Her mind would create unrealistic scenarios. They fought, arguing so loud Thalia would try to block them out with headphones. I don't know if it was ever true but it got so bad their marriage dissolved. I was nine when the custody battle started. Thalia and I were caught in the middle." Jason threaded his fingers together, looking at his knuckles as he squeezed. "In the end, the courts decided to split us up. Thalia ended with my dad, traveling around the country with him. I was still too young and the judge thought it was best if I stayed with my mom. A more 'stable' life style.

"I didn't have a bad childhood or anything. She never touched the stuff unless she was drinking with producers or fellow cast members. She was a good mother. I had a lot of freedom growing up as long as my grades didn't slip and I obeyed curfew. But she had a trigger and it was my dad. Every time Thalia and my dad would come visit me, she would get into one of her moods. Every wonderful outing with them, I would return to a dark apartment. The curtains were drawn, blocking out the sun. I would open the door and beer bottles would be everywhere. The smell of alcohol so potent it stung my eyes. She would turn and look at me. I knew in that instance the lady in front of me wasn't my mom.

"I was sixteen when she accidentally hurt me." Jason reached up, touching his right temple. "My dad took me on a college tour, just a few days away from the home. He walked me up to the door and we hugged goodbye. I just closed the door when a beer bottle flew out of nowhere. It missed me, inches, but the glass sliced my temple. My dad got me out of there and rushed me to a hospital. I had three stitches." Jason jumped when he felt cool fingers gently brushed his forehead. Reyna was right in front of him now, her eyes focused on the past wound. Their fingers brushed as she inspected the spot he was touching moments ago. Her lips were parted slightly as she looked at him. "There's no scar, thankfully."

"Yeah, one's enough." Reyna whispered, her fingers trailing down the side of his face before stroking the thin scar above his lips. His skin tingled where she touched him. "Why didn't you move out? You were old enough." Jason reached up, taking her hand because he wanted something to hold. She didn't resist, just returned a comforting squeeze.

"I couldn't leave her, not in that state. She has no one else. That day, I told my dad couldn't see me anymore. It broke his heart. It broke mine as well. I love my dad but I love my mom as well. He was so hurt but he understood why. To protect my mom, I had to cut his physical presence in my life. She improved but it was hard growing up. My dad and I still talk. Texts, emails, phone calls, presents. Anything and everything. I haven't seen him in years. I love my mom, even if she's a little broken."

"Oh Jason," Reyna said standing up and sitting beside him. Their hands were still joined as she leaned against his side. Jason could feel her warmth seep into him. "Everyone's a little broken, some a bit more than others." Jason rested his cheek against her head, inhaling her subtle vanilla perfume and listened to the sound of the city. Reyna shifted gently wrapping her arm around his shoulder. Jason turned, looking at her with a bit of a smile. "What?" Reyna asked, refusing to look at him.

"Are you trying to hug me?" Jason asked with a hint of a laugh. Reyna quickly pulled away, turning her head but not fast enough for Jason to miss a bit of blush on her face.

"Way to kill the mood, Grace." Reyna commented, standing up. Jason didn't release her hand, gently pulling the tall girl towards him. She stood between his legs when his strong arms wrapped securely around her slender waist. Reyna gasped for a second before relaxing in his hold. Her arms draped over his shoulders loosely at first before tightening.

"This is a hug." Jason murmured against her stomach as Reyna's soft fingers combed through his hair. The stress, tension and worry from the phone call eased away as Reyna held him. The stoic girl was oddly comfortable and warm. He wouldn't mind staying here with Reyna for a bit longer. "Reyna?" The girl hummed as Jason pulled back to look up at her. An affectionate smile settled on her lips. "I – "

"Reyna! Jason!" The two young adults jumped at the sound of their names right before the door burst open. Jason flinched at the bright light as a figure stumbled in. Leo looked dumbly at the two, his hand still holding the door knob. His bright infectious smile waned just a bit. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Jason murmured softly.

"No!" Reyna cried stepping away from him as her answer drowned Jason's out. Leo looked unconvinced as Reyna ran her fingers through her dark hair. There was a bit of light blush on her face. "What's up?" She asked, trying to regain control of the conversation.

"Annabeth wants to talk to you about redesigning… something on campus. It involved diagrams and stuff. I don't know." Leo admitted, chuckling awkwardly as he scratched the back of his neck. Reyna and Jason traded little knowing looks.

"Real helpful, this one." She teased, patting Jason's shoulder before walking towards the door. Leo said something in response but before Reyna could answer someone grabbed her arm, pulling her into the party. Jason stood up and tucked his phone into his pocket. He could hear Percy and Dakota greeting the girl with joyfully drunk cheers. Leo was lingering at the door, waiting for the blond.

"How do you do it?" Jason paused when he almost passed the shorter boy, nearly missing Leo's question. Leo sipped his beer, still looking at Reyna with a distant expression.

"Do what?" Jason asked, tucking his hand in his pocket, also looking at the girl. Gwen, Reyna and Annabeth were packed on the couch with a tablet between them. Annabeth was explaining something to the two girls. Gwen whispered something into Reyna's ear. The dark haired girl giggled, nudging her friend as she tried to listen to Annabeth's proposal. Annabeth said something to her, handing a shot glass. Reyna looked up, noticing Jason before toasting to him and downing the entire shot. Dakota and Bobby cheered from behind them, filling up her glass again.

"Slip underneath her shields." Leo stated as he nodded towards Reyna. Piper and Percy were sharing the other seat, setting out cards for a board game when the doorbell rang. Percy popped up from his spot, grinning at Jason and Leo before heading to the door. "I've known Reyna for about a year and we're barely friends. Yet you're here half the time here and she looks at you like that. She trusts you and that means something." Jason allowed Leo's words to wash over him. He and Reyna have grown close over the few months, closer than a lot of Jason's old friends in LA. He should be frightened, this strange attachment to the girl but he wasn't. Reyna continued laughing with Gwen and Annabeth, beaming brightly. "Come on Jason, you're dating my best friend. Be my wingman."

Leo's words were like a cold shower. Jason looked away from Reyna, remembering his girlfriend. Piper was sitting on the love seat, laughing with the girls as well. He nearly forgot about her. "Um…"

"Mal! Glad you could join us, Mr. President." Percy exclaimed, pulling a good-looking blond man in. Jason recognized him vaguely from the café. Malcolm laughed, handing a bottle to Dakota before greeting the girls. He hugged Annabeth first, ruffling her blonde locks before moving to Reyna. The boy easily wrapped his arms around Reyna's shoulder, resting his chin on top of her head. She leaned back into him, smiling up as he tapped her nose affectionately.

"And it looks like a new competitor entered the ring." Leo commented, taking a huge swig of his drink.


	8. Chivalry isn't dead

"Ooh, being caught alone in a bedroom with Jason. Scandalous." Gwen whispered into Reyna's ear as she pulled her friend away from the doorway. Reyna could smell the alcohol on her breath from the few shots she took earlier. There was a mischievous twinkle in Gwen's green eyes as she smiled. It brought out the blush on her freckled cheeks. "Did Leo catch you two in an incriminating position? Do I need to tell Malcolm?"

"Because he's my chaperone?" Reyna quipped back, arching her eyebrow. Gwen giggled and laced her arm through Reyna's, dragging her towards the couch. "Nothing happened." Reyna added, trying not to think of Jason's warm hands wrapped securely around her waist like she was his anchor. She gulped, remembering Jason's hot breath against her stomach, and blushed. Gwen arched her eyebrow at Reyna, noticing the slight flush against her tan skin. She looked unconvinced. "Annabeth," Reyna called out, smiling at the blond architecture major as she sank down beside her. "A little birdie told me you have an idea which will revolutionize the campus."

"Did he now?" Annabeth replied, pulling Reyna into a half-hug which she eagerly returned. She always liked Annabeth. She was a lot like her brother, charming, witty and friendly. Her red dress was short, falling just over her legging-clad knees, paired with leather ankle boots. Her princess blonde curls sat cutely in a ponytail. "I need you to be a little drunk if you're going to agree." She kidded, producing a bottle of hard liquor from the floor and a shot glass.

"Should I be frightened?" Reyna replied, holding the glass out for the girl to fill. Mixed answers were called behind her as Dakota commented on the alcohol. Dakota and Bobby were leaning against the dining table, munching on random snacks as they watched the football game. Percy walked over with a handful of board games and Piper following. Reyna avoid the pretty girl's gaze as she sniffed the contents of her glass.

"Jason's looking at you." Gwen's hot breath whispered into Reyna's ear. "What did you do?" Instead of answering, Reyna turned her head to meet the boy's gaze. Jason and Leo were still lingering by his door, whispering to each other like gossiping girls. For a short moment, Reyna thought about what transpired in the bedroom. The rawness in Jason's voice as he spoke about his mother in a candid manner. The vulnerability in his eyes as he looked at his hands before meeting her gaze. _We could be making out right now._ He said in a husky alluring voice. Reyna closed her eyes, mentally cursing the boy. Jason met her gaze and smiled a smile that reached his eyes. She liked his eyes right now. They were lighter, clear of the pain from before. She smiled back, toasting to the boy before gulping the liquid down. It burned her throat and warmed her belly at the same time. Bobby and Dakota cheered, Reyna rarely drank, before filling her shot with something else.

"Trying to get me drunk, Kota?" Reyna teased as she sipped her glass before pulling back. The taste was familiar, nearly pulling an unwanted memory out of her mind. _Tequila…_ she indentified, licking her lips but didn't take a second sip. "So, what are we playing tonight, Percy?" Reyna asked instead, eying the collection of games. Before Percy could answer, the doorbell rang loudly.

"I wonder who decided to show up fashionable late." Percy teased as he stood up, winking at Reyna before walking to the door.

"It has to be Reyna's shadow!" Gwen shouted gleefully, sipping her coke and rum. Reyna made a mental note to keep drinks away from Gwen. She gets loud when she has too much.

"Reyna's shadow?" Piper asked reminding the girls they had a new member. It was Piper's first time hanging out with everyone. Gwen leaned over, about to explain before Reyna shoved her back into her seat. Gwen looked miffed as she glared at Reyna.

"Don't listen to Gwen." Reyna ordered, shooting her own glare. "She's drunk." Gwen just pursed her lips and took another slip of her mixed soda. "It's just –"

"Mal!" Percy's booming voice drowned out Reyna's answer as he pulled Malcolm into a manly hug. Malcolm's full laugh echoed through the apartment as everyone turned to look. Malcolm was very eye-catching in his long-sleeve tight fitting shirt and faded jeans. He patted Percy on the back as he walked in. "Glad you can join us, Mr. President." Malcolm sighed and rolled his gray eyes in good nature before handing a bottle of something to Dakota.

"I couldn't leave my favorite girls alone with you lot." Malcolm replied, walking in waving to everyone. He wrapped a loose hug around Annabeth, kissing her golden locks. Annabeth returned her brother's hug with a pat before he shifted to Reyna. His arms were draped lazily around Reyna's shoulders, resting his chin on her head, a comfortable presence paired with his charming smile. "Hello love," he greeted, tapping her nose affectionately. There was a happy gleam in his gray eyes as he leaned in close to whisper into her ear. "Do I need to play fake boyfriend?"

"No but you can finish this shot for me." Reyna whispered back, holding the glass towards his mouth. Malcolm took the shot gracefully, eyes widening at the familiar taste. Reyna's lips curled in a smile as she recognized the sour expression.

"Ugh, tasted like sophomore year." He replied, wiping his mouth before standing up to greet Bobby and Dakota. Reyna watched fondly as the boys greeted her best friend with hugs and handshakes. He got along perfect with the café crew, known for spending time with Reyna there especially during debate season. It's been too long since Malcolm popped by. Reyna smiled, feeling like everything was right again. She hasn't seen Malcolm in days despite working in the same office at the university and having a class together.

"Are you and Malcolm dating?" Reyna turned quickly, caught off guard by the question from the petite brunette. She stared at Piper, pretty perfect Piper with her tiny braids and ever-changing eyes. Reyna felt like the Cherokee girl was probing her for weaknesses. Reyna's dark eyes locked with Piper's, refusing to show any fear. Thankfully, Percy burst out laughing, nearly spitting his drink out. The newest addition to their group looked at him with wide owlish eyes. "What?" There was bite in her voice.

"Ha, ha, give me a sec." Percy gasped as he tried to regain his breath. "That's just too funny." Piper crossed her arms and glared at the dark-haired man beside her.

"Percy, be nice." Annabeth chastised, slapping her boyfriend's knee. Percy barely flinched and smirked at he started breathing normally. "It's a typical mistake. They have an arrangement." Piper's eyebrow arched suspiciously at the word 'arrangement'. Reyna just sipped her water. She didn't need to clear up anything with Jason's girlfriend about her relationship with Malcolm. Percy's sea green eyes perked up at the word as well.

"Don't," Reyna warned as she stood up, tugging her dress down and locking her eyes with the swimmer. "Spread unnecessary rumors."

"But necessary rumors are ok." Percy teased back, laughing as Reyna shoved his shoulder and headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

Malcolm was there also, hunting for a cold beer in the fridge. Reyna noticed little things about his appearance. His blond hair was messier than usual. There was a weary slump in his shoulders. The composed boy looked tired, more than usual. Reyna frowned at the little changes and wandered over, wrapping her arms around his waist in a friendly hug. Malcolm turned his head, smiling at her over his shoulders.

"Hey, what's up?" Malcolm asked, patting her arm before she unraveled them. "Missed me?"

"Maybe, I haven't seen you in days. My whole rhythm was thrown off. It's your fault." Reyna kidded, punching his arm before hopping on the counter. Her seat made a crinkling sound as she sat on a plastic bag. Pulling the bag out, she noticed an unopened bag of jellybeans.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Things are the dorms were a little crazy lately." He explained, pulling a beer and water bottle out. Malcolm grinned at the sweets in her hands. "Looks like someone knows about your little sweet tooth." He commented, taking the bag out of her hands and opening it. His gray eyes peeked behind her, noticing something, before his lips curled into a sexy smirk. Reyna eyed Malcolm wearily as he stepped closer, invading her space, and held a jellybean to her lips. "Humor me." He whispered as Reyna ate the sweet from his fingers.

"Thought you weren't going to play fake boyfriend tonight?" Reyna asked, taking the bag from his hands and toss a few more in her mouth. The pure sugar exploded in her mouth and she sighed in content.

"Just confirming something, your suitors are glaring at me." Reyna arched her eyebrow at his wording and discreetly turned her head. Jason and Leo were talking animatedly with Dakota, Bobby and Gwen. A pair of blue eyes seemed to flicker over towards her every few seconds. _He's just being protective._ Reyna thought smiling sweetly at Jason before turning back to glare at Malcolm. "Don't give me that look. I like messing with them. Gwen told me I'm your chaperone, whatever that means."

"Suitors? Chaperones? I feel like I'm in a Jane Austen novel." Malcolm chuckled at the reference, sipping his beer as he leaned against the counter across from her with a thoughtful expression.

"If he slaps me with a glove, I might have to accept his challenge. Been a while since I've fought for someone's honor." Reyna covered her mouth, mentally conjuring up an image of Malcolm and Jason fighting in Victorian era clothing.

"I can defend my own honor, thank you very much. Wait, where do you think you're going?" Reyna asked as she noticed Malcolm standing up from his lax posture. He tugged his well-fitted shirt down and pushed the sleeves up.

"Challenging someone to a duel?" Malcolm answered with a straight face before grinning. "Calm down, sweetheart, I'm just going to make friends." Reyna leaned forward, trying to grab his arm, and missed by a few fingertips. The girl let out an unladylike groan and slide off the counter, carrying the bag of jellybeans with her. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous of Jason meeting Malcolm. The two boys' personalities should blend well. But that didn't ease the knot in her stomach. _He better be kidding about that duel._

"Hey Leo, long time no see. Swing by the office sometime." Malcolm greeted the short Latino boy, shaking his hand before turning to Jason. He smiled his charming Malcolm grin which melted hearts all over campus. "I don't think we've officially met. I'm Malcolm Chase." Reyna held her breath when he offered his hand.

"Chase? You're related to Annabeth?" Jason asked genuinely accepting the handshake. "Jason Grace, Percy's my cousin."

"Then we're practically family. She's my sister." Malcolm replied, turning to Reyna. "See, I can be civil." Reyna rolled her eyes and tossed a few jellybeans into her mouth. Jason's blue eyes shifted to Reyna, smirking as he noticed the sweets in her hands.

"I see you've found my stash." He teased, plucking a few jellybeans from her bag.

"You brought them?" Reyna asked, crossing her arms as she looked between the two boys. Percy's voice whispered in her ear. _You have a type. Shut up, seaweed brain._ She thought, trying to deny the fact that Malcolm and Jason looked very similar. They were both tall blonds with an athletic build. "Sorry if you were saving them."

"Nah, I was going to bribe you with them later." Jason replied easily with a little wink before facing Malcolm again. The playfulness iced over into a cool expression when he addressed the student body president. "So you and Reyna…" Before Jason could finish, Piper called her boyfriend's name. The girl waved excitedly, gesturing him over. "Excuse me," Jason said, smiling apologetic at Reyna before heading over to the living room.

"Wow, he really wanted to get away from me." Malcolm said, shrugging his shoulder. Leo laughed into his beer, reminding the two friends he was listening into their conversation. "Is it safe to assume he doesn't like me, Leo?"

"Sorry, Mr. President, but you can't please everyone. You just caught him in a bad mood." Leo supplied before getting into a discussion with Malcolm about noisy neighbors in the dorms. There was something about Leo's earlier comment that felt like he knew more than he was letting on. Reyna nibbled on her sweets, watching her coffee shop friend with concern eyes.

Jason appeared normal as he nudged Percy away, sinking into the seat beside Piper. He joked around like normal with everyone, replying with his quick quips and easy smiles. But there was something off. He was like he was just going through the motions of being a good friend and loving boyfriend. He appeared distracted and troubled, unresponsive to Piper's touch until she pinched his arm. Reyna made a note to ask Jason what's wrong.

"Ready for a Uno rematch, Queenie?" Leo asked, nudging Reyna's shoulder. She jumped, turned and smiled at Leo. The boy was very attractive in his white button-up with suspenders. His thick brown hair curled cutely as a pair of sharp brown eyes studied her.

"Anytime, Leo, but it looks like we're going to play Pictionary." Reyna commented, recognizing the board Percy was pulling out. She caught Jason's far-off expression and sent him an encouraging smile. Malcolm touched her shoulder, noticing her worried expression and lingering looks. "Dibs on Malcolm," Reyna called, dragging her friend to the coffee table and grabbing a seat on the carpeted floor.

* * *

"So I've been thinking," Malcolm started after a few peaceful moments of silence into their walk home. The night wasn't too cold but Malcolm still offered his coat to Reyna. She tugged it close, inhaling the subtle scent of his cologne. Their footsteps tapped against the concrete with city nose in the distance as they stroll through campus towards her apartment. Reyna looked at Malcolm with a teasing smile.

"Oh no, red flag. You shouldn't be thinking. It's your day off." Reyna replied, nudging him with her hip. "You'll hurt your pretty head."

"Glad you care about my well-being." Malcolm joked back, tucking Reyna's arm in the crook of his. The gesture was so natural and easy she didn't think about it. The night air was slowly sobering the two friends up. Percy's and Jason's party was still going strong when they left but Reyna had work early tomorrow and Malcolm had a paper due. "I think Percy's right." Reyna stopped mid-step, jerking the boy back. She wasn't sure if she heard correctly.

"Did you just say Percy's right?" Reyna repeated, checking to see if her best friend was sane. "You do know how wrong that sentence sounds." Malcolm rolled his eyes and tugged her arm, continuing their stroll as he allowed Reyna to process his statement. "You are serious. Now, what can Percy be right about?" She wondered, playing back every conversation she had with the swim captain.

"You should start dating." Malcolm stated causally but those words were far from casual. They cut through the comfortable silence. Reyna froze, pulling the two to another stop. She wasn't sure how to react to her friend's words. Malcolm turned, placing his hand over hers when he noticed her panic expression. "I should have eased into that. Breathe, Rey. You're not jumping off a cliff."

"That would be much easier." Reyna replied, taking a few deep breaths as her mind processed what he was suggesting. Dating was never on top of Reyna's to-do list. Between her father's sudden date, strict military education and her mother's absence presence, Reyna never thought of romance like a normal girl. That was until college. Memories of sophomore year flashed in her head. _Truth or Dare. Seven minutes of heaven. Tequila, lots of tequila. Hot hands, feverish lips, bed._ Reyna reeled, running her fingers through her hair. "Isn't this an awkward topic…?"

"Given our history?" Malcolm finished, tugging her to continue their walk. "A little but we promised not to be awkward with each other anymore. You're one of the few people I can't lose, Reyna." Reyna nodded her head because it was the same with her. Malcolm was her rock, going through the rocky unpredictable college years with her. That one month in sophomore year avoiding each other was hell for her. "I just want you to be happy."

"Same." Reyna replied, falling into step as she thought. Dating wouldn't be too bad. Everyone does it. "I'm probably going to regret this but who do you have in mind?"


End file.
